The Snake Tames a Lion
by Tadpoleinateacup
Summary: This is the story parallel to Hestia's Kindness and I'm not sure it will make a whole lot of sense unless you read that too! any ways Sev must try and woo and win Sirius!
1. A Tearful Lioness

_**Ladies and gents this is the first chapter in my story parallel between Severus and Sirius. Basically it is what is happening between Sev and Siri while Grace is wooing and winning Remus in Hestia's kindness. **_

_**This may seem a little repetitive if you have just read Hestia's kindness but I promise it will side track from that story and become its own thing… this story is M rated for a reason. It will eventually get to some hot and heavy stuff due to the nature of Sev's attraction for our sexy Lion.**_

_**I recommend you read Hestia's Kindness first if only so you understand Grace better, who will play a significant role in Severus and Sirius relationship and development. Plus I think HK is adorable if you like Remus at ALL! Which come on… who wouldn't love that werewolf? **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or settings except Grace Leafling so no coming after me an suein' I got's no moneys! **_

**The Snake Tames a Lion**

**Chapter 1**

**The Tearful Lioness **

My name is Severus, I'm17 years old and in my 6th year at Hogwarts. Although I'm of age and all that, I feel like I'm acting more like a silly first year girl! I am basically ready to stock two people I believe myself to be in love with but it might just be the fact that I'm the most sexually deprived teenager on the planet! Anyways… I am currently on my way to go see one of my obsessions at quidditch practice.

It's sick…really, but I can't help myself he's gorgeous!

I step through the Slytherin portrait so I can make my way up to the pitch, when I look down to see a very strange sight indeed!

A young girl not older than I am, is sitting against the wall across from the door drawing on a pad of sketch paper. She's really very pretty. She has short brown hair that waves around her face. I clear my throat to get her attention… Although pretty, I do not have patience for strange people hanging around outside the Slytherin dorms.

I'm surprised however when she looks up at me with puffy swollen eyes. They too are beautiful, like tiny blue stars. Poor thing's been crying and I can't bring myself to be angry with her.

"What are you doing down here? Are you in Slytherin?"

She just shakes her head, I think she assumes I'm going to hex her and send her away. I know what it feels like to be so upset you want to cry though and I'm not going to be rude to her when she's like this."Well, what house _are_ you in?" She looks down at her sketch book nervously… I look down at it too, the drawing is amazing, she has a lot of talent.

"I'm Grace Leafling from Gryffindor." My curiosity is thoroughly peaked now. I've heard of her before from Lily I think… I think she is Lily's other best friend.

"Are you friends with Lily by any chance?"

She nods, "yeah… she's my only friend." I frown at that and sit next to her against the wall.

"Why are you crying?" I don't want to seem nosey but I have a pretty good feeling she wants someone to talk to, and being Lily's best friend is enough to convince me that she has a spark of good in her. She looks down at her drawing again, she doesn't know if she should tell me or not. I'm even more curious now. I watch her for a few moments and then she just shakes her head.

"Someone hurt you?" It's a guess but part of me knows I'm on to something… especially when I hear her response.

"Why are you even talking to me? I'm a Gryffindor. You're supposed to be hexing me right now right?" I can't help but shake my head and smirk a little.

"You're changing the subject, how very Slytherin of you. But, I'll bite. You are friends with Lily, that is good enough for me usually. Although, her taste in men leaves something to be desired." I lean over towards her. "I would have gone for Lupin, not that prat Potter! Ugh! At least it wasn't Black! I would have had a thing or two to say to her about him!" She stiffens noticeably when I mention Black and the other Marauders.

"Oh! Not much of a Black fan either are you?" She shakes her head and I can tell she is getting angry and sad again. I want to calm her down a bit so I place what I hope is a reassuring hand on her shoulder and give it a little squeeze. "Tell me what's wrong; what did that idiot do this time?" I hope it's nothing to terrible I feel very protective over this girl but I don't exactly feel like hexing the git till I get suspended.

"He… he… called me a freak." She says it in a very angry whisper… I feel very much the same anger. Stupid prick has no right to say things like that.

She looks over at me as my rage starts to bubble up. "He called you what?" She shakes her head.

"Nothing important… he was right." That just makes everything worse! She believes him! What the hell?

"That's doesn't give him the right to say hurtful things!" I start to stand to go find the stupid Gryffindor but she grabs my arm.

"Snape don't! Please, I know you and him just stopped hexing each other. Please don't start again on my account. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me."

I can't help but just blink down at her. She doesn't want me to go hex him because she's worried about_ me? _I feel an overwhelming need to protect this girl and see her smile. I sit down next to her again.

"You and Lily would be friends you're both so noble and Gryffindor like. She is remarkably kind as you are. Although you might be more so even. If you don't mind me asking why did he call you a freak in the first place?" It's very true, I love Lily because she is so kind and generous… but this girl seems she would give up all her happiness for someone else if she thought they needed it more.

She looked down at the floor and begins to play with her pencil. "I'm always alone these days. Lily is always off with James, and I don't have other human friends. He saw me hugging the Whomping Willow and thought I had lost my marbles and that it was going to kill me. I tried to tell him it liked me and wouldn't hurt me if I wanted it to. But he doesn't understand. He's Mr. Popular. Can get anyone he wants, bloke or bird. He doesn't understand what is different from him. And I am as different as they come."

I'm happy to know she is wise for seeing through Black's stupidity. But I can't help but feel as though she has lost her marbles also for hugging the Whomping Willow. Although I am also smart enough to listen to what she has to say about it, and if she says it won't hurt her I believe it. I go for the polite thing and honestly I've heard much weirder then a girl who hangs out with a potentially dangerous tree.

"How so, you seem normal enough to me?" She gives me a sideways smirk that I don't quite understand.

"I read Greek myths and American comics. And, when I'm not doing that I just study or draw. I'm nerdy, and that confuses him. He thinks girls should flip their hair and bat their eyelashes at him." I can't help but snicker as I pat her knee in good humor.

"Black is an idiot, plain and simple. Why are you letting it get to you like this? Is there more to the story then what you're telling me?" She smiles a little.

"You Slytherin's! You just have to figure everything out don't you? How do I know you won't just go off and tell your little snake friends all my secrets?" I am very amused by the snake comment but I just shrug. Things are getting more serious with this conversation… but I think talking to her would not be a bad thing.

"You don't, unfortunately you only have the word of a Slytherin. But at least believe me when I say that you are not the only one in need of a few friends. I am mostly a loner like yourself." I lean over to whisper the next part. "I think you are intriguing, if I were to have a friend, it would be someone like you." I hold out my hand to shake hers. She looks down at it curiously. I can't help but be a little anxious myself Gryffindor's and Slytherin's are rarely friends and if they are… they aren't for very long. There is something amazingly devious and… Slytherin about her though. I can't help but hope she accepts my offer of friendship. I'm relieved when she grabs my hand in her warm one and gives it a good shake.

"Good! Now, what else is on your mind Leafling?" I beam at her as she begins to speak.

"If we are going to be friends it's going to have to be a first name deal. Call me Grace or Gracie Severus." I can't help but smirk again.

"Okay I'll call you Gracie but you have to call me Sev." No one ever gets to call me that. I barely like it when Lily calls me that… but this is different. She laughs at my nickname for myself and I return the gesture inwardly.

"Deal!" We shake hands again and she begins to explain more.

"It's Lupin… I'm the one that likes him. He's not as foolish or ignorant as the other Gryffindor boys; he actually cares about things and has a general interest in something other than quidditch! Anyway, he was with Black when he called me a freak. He looked angry, and I didn't really give him a chance to get angry at Black, but I can't like him knowing that if we ever got together he might feel he has to choose between me and his friends. I know more than some that friends are important wherever you can find them, and I would never be able to let him pick me over them and go away happy. So, I'm angry that because Black is a PRICK! ... I sacrifice dating the one boy that has ever shown a genuine interest in me…." I look at Severus. "Other then you that is." I just nod at her. She makes some very good points. And I'm glad that if she had to have a crush on any boy… at least it's Lupin. But she's also right there might come a time where Lupin would have to pick between her and his friends.

"I understand. I think though, that if you always let your kindness come between you and your own happiness, you are going to be a very sad and lonely person. Although a commendable quality that many will love and appreciate in you… _you _will find yourself unhappy more than often, it's time to worry about things like that when the time comes. The world usually has a way of working things like that out in the end. The world isn't going to ignore a kindness such as yours."

She just shrugs, a million things must be going through her mind. The poor girl just wants to be loved and everyone is making it difficult for her. "Thanks Sev, I feel a little better." She just barely smiles at me as she turns and hugs me around the neck. I'm surprised that someone is voluntarily touching me… it feels nice to be hugged like this and I can't help but hug her back. We stay like that for a nice length of time before letting go with small smiles.

"Oh! Sev, I'm sorry you were headed off somewhere weren't you?"

I totally forgot although this seems to have been a much better use of my time then gawking at a boy I know I will never have. So, I nod. "Well, yes but it's not important, just a little stroll." I can't help but feel my cheeks heat up at the lie. I hope she doesn't see through my lies.

To my horror and relief she just giggles at me. "What are you laughing at?" But… I can't help it, I start to laugh too. "Oh my, your laugh is infectious!" It really is. Her laugh is like a tingling mess of tiny bells and I love it. At this point she begins to assault me with tickles! It's frightening and exhilarating. I'm irritated but can't bring myself to ask her to stop.

Finally she stops and we stop laughing as we try to catch our breath.

"So, Sev, you going to tell me where you were headed that was embarrassing enough to make a Slytherin blush?"

I blush again. This is not a question I want to answer! "Just the Library, thought I would get some light reading material." My face flushes more, I'm pleased that she decides to ignore it and stands up.

"Well, I need to go work on my wordless charms for class tomorrow. I'm utter rubbish at them and I haven't studied at all since my little fight. Been too busy crying, didn't want to drip on my homework you know?" She smiles at me as I stand up, that smile is so fake and it breaks my heart. I wisely try to go for the other matter to comment on.

"I could help you with those if you like. I'm not bad myself and I think we could both use some company."

"Agreed, tomorrow in the Library after dinner then?" She immediately agrees. That too is surprising, she just surprises me at every turn and I'm not sure what to think of her. She has the loyalty and love of a Gryffindor while also showing a great understanding of the world around her that is very Slytherin.

"Deal, see you then Gracie." I must think more on this and I turn to go back into the common room. She grabs me and spins me before I can get to far away and pulls me in for another hug. Again I return it instantly. Affection is not something I thought I would do well with, but she is so easy to be with. She smiles once more before turning away and running down the corridor back to her tower.

I climb through the portrait hole after she is completely gone from my view. As always when I walk in there are a few brief glances to see who it is and then when they see it is me they immediately turn back to what it is they were doing.

Even in my own house I do not have friends, it's a sad reality that I have dealt with my entire life. But that's going to change now. Because although I have been friends with Lily for years now, it has seemed since we arrived at Hogwarts that I am second to most others. But that's not what I feel when I'm with Grace, she makes me feel special. And knowing that I am currently in the same boat with the fact the Lily spends all her time with Potter means that I get left behind.

I can't help but roll my eyes at the thought of Lily spending time with Potter over me and _Grace_ bless the girls heart. At least there is a legitimate excuse to not like me. I'm snarky, rude and arrogant in my abilities in DADA and Potions.

I don't understand teenage logic. We award the stupid and arrogant but punish the truly gifted and kind. It is a cruel truth to our society. I can only hope that eventually most of us will grow out of it.

_**I know that by a select few this has been well anticipated and wished for. I hope those of you enjoy it! And all those who are new to Hestia's Kindness plot of mine welcome and enjoy this pair.**_

_**I don't know how often I will update since I am also working on **_**To Wound a Lion, A Field of Possibilities, Two at the Cost of One **_**and random one shots.**__**I'm exhausted lol! And after those I have a third sequel for **_**Mate's of Moony**_** to start and a third installment for **_**Hestia's Kindness!**

_**Yeah, reviews would be awesome. I don't know why I bother asking though at this point because no one does it no matter how I beg!**_


	2. Sneaky Smart Gryffindor

**Chapter 2**

**Sneaky Smart Gryffindor**

The next day goes as usual, boring and dull. The only light in the day is knowing that I get to see Grace again tonight. In fact this is all I can think about as I eat my dinner. I look over to Grace. She seems just as anxious as I do. She is practically breathing in her food. I smile to myself as I watch her get up and skip out of the Great Hall.

Unlike her I fear chocking and finish my food at a regular human's pace. I get up soon after she has left though and head for the library. When I get there she is already waiting for me at the perfect table. I walk in and directly to the table.

"Hello my dear. So, what do you need help with?" I take the seat directly across from her and pull out my books and place them on the table.

"I need help with the wordless summoning charm. Whenever I try it the object only moves about an inch then just stops." I nod, it's a common problem when you start out with that spell, you have to concentrate very hard. Which, although a very interesting Gryffindor… she is still just that, a Gryffindor. Her attention skills do not match that of a Ravenclaw or Slytherin.

I begin my instructions and am pleased with how excited she seems to learn this. She honestly wants to do well with this and that is a very commendable quality.

We go on with the lesson until she has it down to near perfection. And then as we work on separate assignments our conversation moves on to more personal matter. I'm surprised with how much we have in common and how much we truly get along. It's almost as I we were siblings in a past life… maybe something more. It's exciting to have a friend like her.

The conversation comes to a companionable lull and I start reading up on a potions essay due next week. I've read about two pages when she asks me a question.

"Sev? Why is it that we don't feel we should be together as a couple? We obviously get along, am I not your type… do you have a type?" I'm caught so off guard my face turns a dark red… I can feel it. It was never something I really thought about. I was enjoying her company so much I never bothered to think about how she must perceive this friendship. She seems very much okay with the fact that I'm not showing an attraction to her. Honestly it's a very reasonable question… but… how to answer it?

"I… I… you would defiantly be my type…" It's true… if I liked women I would have fallen in love with her last night I'm sure.

"If?..." I shake my head and look back down at my book. Stupid girls… stupid Gryffindor girls. Always see through me! I try to pretend for a few moments this isn't happening… can I avoid the question. I don't want to lose her friendship just because she knows I'm gay… would she do that? Gah… this is infuriating!

Apparently not… she's laughing at me.

"It's because you already have agirl isn't it? Is there a bird you were sneaking off to try and see yesterday? Maybe follow her around the Library?" My head snaps up instantly. WHAT? A _girl _she makes it sound as if I go around skulking and stocking people!I sneer at her. This cannot be happening.

"Do NOT repeat that assumption to anyone! I was not off to go stock a girl!" My eyes narrow into a dangerous glare that I hope appears most sinister.

To my ultimate horror she smirks at me…. She actually smirks! "Oh… not a bird eh? … You know, for a Slytherin you aren't a very good liar." WHAT! Is she kidding me right now? Damn her! I am too a good liar… just not to her….

"Leafling… I'm warning you. Keep those pretty little lips of yours shut!" She glares back at me. Whatever, she can glare all she wants!

"Or what! And what's with the use of my sir name? You think that's intimidating _Snape?_" Actually I had hoped it was just a little… my glare deepens as hers does… a starring contest ensues.

Suddenly the glare fades from her face and turns into the most devious sneer possibly imaginable… it puts mine to shame!

"Was it a bloke then? You can tell me. I won't judge you." Gods! Really? I hope that means she doesn't have a problem with me being gay because I can tell she won't let this alone until she has a very clear answer and apparently I can't lie to her very well.

I try one last time to be threatening. "What do you know Grace?"

She puts her hands up in a surrender position… I'm not falling for it so quickly. "I know nothing, I just know people." Screw that. She is positively Slytherin the way she examines people and reads them like books!

I can feel my twitch in frustration and I lean back in my chair with a sigh. "Women are impossible. Lily does the same thing, sees right through me without even having to look!" The Librarian shushes us. Grace mouths 'sorry' and looks back at me. God these Gryffindor women!

"So who is the lucky bloke that gets to have those black lusty pools you call eyes staring at him?" What did she just call my eyes? Wow she is good… irritating… but good!

I honestly can't help but grin at the description and she returns it. She knows that was a ridicules way to describe my eyes. I shake it off… I'm annoyed! "No one, it's no one."

"Didn't I just tell you… you're a very bad liar, your cheeks get all rosy when you lie about things like this? So are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?" It's pointless I have to tell her.

I cross my arms over my chest and glare as I decide for sure whether or not to tell her. If I do what will she think of me? I'm in lust with the two most whorish men in this school! She will think I am absolutely crazy for liking them… will she stop being my friend because of it?

"Fine I'll guess… give me a hint!" I rub my eyes, this is only slightly better than having to tell her out right.

"There are two men that have peaked my interest this year, both of which are in our year. There is one from each of our houses."

"Hmmm… are they similar in appearance?"

I sigh. "No, they are actually quiet opposite in their looks other than they are both very handsome." It's true… unfortunately.

She purses her lips as she considers the possibilities. "Sev… it isn't Black is it?"

My eyes get wide and as I look down at the table trying to avoiding eye contact. "But, just yesterday you were ready to go hex him for calling me a freak! And you spent the last five years making each other as miserable as possible. You're nutters!"

"Ugh don't you think I _know that! _You think I want to faun over him like those other dotty girls! I mean you weren't stupid enough to faun all over him! Why did I have to be! Last night I was trying to get down to the quidditch pitch to watch him practice!" She smirks but nods. I'm so embarrassed!

"There is something magnetic about the stupid git! Everyone knows he's trouble, but still all the girls and some boys just can't keep their hands off of him!" She leans over and squeezes my shoulder… a gesture I appreciate. "If I were just slightly more… normal, maybe I would be drooling over him too." I finally lift my head and look at her. She gives me a little smile to try to reassure me… I'm not quiet buying it I know I'm crazy for liking him. "So… you going to tell me who the other bloke is, or do I have to guess again?"

What's the point she knows about Black who is the worse out of the two of them. I take a deep breath and as I let it out I say the name. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Gods! I can't deal with this.

I roll my eyes. "You are not good for me! You're going to get me sent to Madam Pomfrey for a headache potion!" I rub my eyes and look at her feeling very defeated. "Lucius Malfoy."

"Isn't he dating that Narcissa girl?"… yes?

"Oh because that would stop him from getting a shag from anyone willing and able." It's very true and I think she knows it too. She's a Slytherin though… she knows she wins in the end because she's going to be the one married to him.

"Is that all you want? A shag? You picked the two most shag worthy and shagable men in the whole school! So it's either you're horney or you're like a masochist or something. You picked the two men that are not good enough for you! All Black wants is to have sex and hex people he thinks aren't cool enough. And Malfoy is going to marry Narcissa but in the mean time is willing to sleep with everyone else? Really Severus? I know we haven't been friends long but I love you like a brother, and I will not stand by and watch them torment you."

She is soooo right it isn't even a little funny. I must be a masochist.

I pout and can't help but feel sorry for myself. I want to get a boyfriend! It's not my fault my brain and my cock are saying two different things! She starts to talk again and I listen of course. "Look… Lucius, forget him. He's an arse. He'll marry Narcissa because she'll look best on his arm at Ministry events." I know I must look absolutely pathetic at her words. "Black… however, I know he will do anything to make his parents _unhappy._ He loves anything that will make his mother furious. You for instance would make her turn permanently plum colored!" This seems like a promising line of conversation… I'm all ears. "We just have to show him how sexy and brilliant you are underneath the Slytherin sneer! We'll get you a haircut and a new robe and teach you to walk this school like you own it. Black won't know what hit him! Then before long he'll be begging you for a shag and then a lifelong love affair!" It sounds too good to be true.

"How? Grace, this is madness! I will never be desirable." This also seems too true.

She squeezes my shoulder again it's very comforting. "I'll teach you. They say those who can't do teach! I'll bet I can get him to drool over you by Christmas break." I can't help but be very hopeful she's right. I have been trying for years now to not like Black… but it is very hard.

"You're just as nutters as I am Leafling." I smile warmly at her. I can tell she likes the smile, she seems happy that I'm not brooding anymore.

"Maybe I am, but that's why we make such good friends right?" I grab her hand and squeeze it. What would I do without her? It seems strange that I got through so much of this place without her.

"Yeah, the best of friends. I'm not sure how I've made it all these years without that laugh around. No wonder Lily is always in such a good bloody mood!" We're laughing again. We can't control ourselves which is when the Librarian kicks us out.

We walk out still laughing. "Good night Grace. Sleep well my dear. Save me a seat in potions okay?" I have a new skip in my step even if she wasn't serious about giving me a makeover I know she will try to help me get over Black if nothing else.

"Of course!" I hug her tightly and kiss her on the forehead before turning to go down towards the dungeons.

I walk calmly with a new air of rightness. Although I had my rough patches today, I think it ended on a good note. I hope she can help me.

_**Yay for adorable friends! Comment on it… because I like comments!**_


	3. A Painting and a Plot

_**Sorry, long chapter… or not so sorry? You can decide. This chapter has my favorite Gracie monolog from Hestia's kindness I hope you also enjoyed it since you will most likely read it again! Love to you all and enjoy! **_

**Chapter 3**

**A Painting and a Plot**

Today is Grace's birthday… _her birthday would be on Halloween. _Of course I had to buy her something. My best friend deserves a present on her birthday. I can't say the whole gift is entirely selfless. I got her a new sketch book and an expensive set of colored pencils. But, I also got her some paints and a canvas so she can do a painting for me so I can remember her by it when we separate for summer hols.

And of course every present needs a card. Although not the most poetic of the lot it gets the point across.

_Happy Birthday my dear!_

_I hope you didn't think that drawing you were doing the night we met escaped my notice. It was lovely, but I think it could use some color. So here is for new drawings and a splash of color for the old ones. I also have a canvas and paints for you. I'm requesting a painting for my room, something for when summer comes to remember you by I suppose._

_Anyway have a wonderful Birthday Gracie. Hope to see you today so I can say it in person._

_Love,_

_Your brother,_

_~Sev_

I nod in satisfaction at the letter and call for one of the house elves. A tiny one with huge eyes pops in and looks at me expectantly. "Yes sirs… what can Pepper be doing for you?"

"Please go put this at the foot of the bed of Grace Leafling in Gryffindor tower. I'm sure there will be other presents to place it next to."

"Yes sir Mr. Young Slytherin sir Pepper will get right on that."

"Thank you Pepper, that's all." I can tell the elf is confused by my kindness, but honestly they do so much and no one gives them even a lick of respect, the least I can do is say please and thank you. Her eyes are still wide as she pops away and out of view to do the task given to her. With a huff I fling myself out of bed and head out to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When I arrive I sit at the end of the long table and tuck into some eggs and toast. I look up to see if Gracie is here yet, but I assume she's sleeping in and enjoying her presents. I consider what I should do with my day before even attempting to find Grace.

I look over at the Gryffindor table again maybe I should just go look for her now? I look down the long table… Potter, Black and the rest of the quidditch team aren't there! This is the perfect opportunity to go watch Sirius. I turn and leave the Great Hall. I walk down and out to the pitch and go up into the stands. I'm not really very surprised to see Lily there watching James… although I really did think she would be spending this time with Grace since it is her birthday!

I pick my way through the stands and place myself next to Lily. Her head snaps up suddenly, just now realizing I'm there. She looks upset instantly and I begin to wonder what I have done wrong recently that warrants this kind of look! "How could you not have told me?" She huffs at me. She's pouting and crosses her arms over her chest… this isn't good, she only does this when she's very upset with me.

I think for a long moment… but can't for the life of me think what she could possibly be angry with me for. "What did I not tell you dear?" I try to be as kind as possible so she doesn't rip my face off.

"You know very well what!" she screeches I look around to make sure Sirius isn't looking, I don't want him even so much as _wondering_ why I am here.

"Actually I really don't"

She huffs again and glares at me. "You never told me you were gay that's what!"

Ohh… that's what she's so upset over… hmm, girls are strange creatures. "So? What does it matter? It's not like you ever had a crush on me or anything. Right?"

"No! But Merlin's beard Severus, we've been friends for like eight years and I had no idea all this time you were gay."

"Well you never asked. And it's not like you have ever seen me with a girl before… or even heard of me liking a girl." She gapes at me because I assume she's realizing I'm right.

For someone so brilliant I can't see why she can't see obvious things like this… although she is still a Gryffindor after all. "But still! Grace knew before I did! You two have been friends for like 5 days and you both already have more secrets than either of you ever had with me!"

I can't help but roll my eyes. "Don't be like that Lily, to both of us you were our first friend and you always will be, we aren't replacing you, we can still have other friends… it just so happens that our other friend is also your other friend. You should be happy for us! You left the two of us alone when you started dating James. You can't expect us to just wait for you to come around and talk to us!" She looks positively indignant at that statement of fact.

"That's the second time today someone had mentioned how I've been neglecting them in favor of James! Maybe I should just break it off with him so my friends can stop being in a tizzy over it!"

"Don't be stupid! Grace would ring my neck if you broke it off with James after talking to me! All I'm saying is you don't get to be upset that we have another friend when you were our only friend before." I raise an eyebrow at her and cross my arms over my chest like her. "Is this really the only thing you have to talk to me about? And, why aren't you off with Gracie since it is her birthday after all."

Her cheeks flush when I mention that she isn't with Grace. I know she must feel at least a little guilty that she isn't with one of her best friends on their birthday. "Well I promised James a few days ago I would come and watch him practice this week and that was before I realized what day it fell on!"

"I still think you should be with Grace… just because she isn't crying doesn't mean she isn't upset that you aren't with her."

Lily rolls her eyes at me in mock irritation before smirking. "Grace told me I could go off and watch James at practice because she was going to go walk about the grounds and then go find you. She prefers to walk around on her own most of the time. She talks to the giant squid and the Whomping Willow and I think she thinks that if people catch her at it… even her friends, they are going to think she's a lunatic and lock her up or some such none sense. Although I guess it's not so far fetch what with the way Sirius reacted the other day."

"Yeah that was bad… what an idiot Black is." I look up at Sirius as he fly's around the pitch looking smug as always, the little shit. …But goods is he gorgeous… and although he's a right prick… he is very good and DADA and charms… brilliant even.

Lily shakes me from my fantasizing as she agrees and then barrels on with the conversation like all true blooded Gryffindors. "I wanted to tell you about one of Grace's birthday cards!" She looks excited as she leans off the edge of her seat to whisper excitedly at me. "She's had a crush on someone for years now and finally something is happening with them."

"Did Lupin send her a birthday card then?"

Lily's glare is back in place. "She told you about that? It took a year of poking and prodding her to tell me she liked him and here you found out within a week!" She pouts at me. "You two really are replacing me!"

"Oh come off it, I don't want to hear that again! You know for a fact that we both still love you, but there is just something between me and Gracie, of course I love you like a sister Lily, but more like you're a younger sister… with Grace…. It's like we were twins separated at birth only to find that years later when we saw each other again it was like we had never been apart. Do you understand?"

Lily nodded, "yeah I get it… and I really am happy you two have each other… just get jealous every so often." She smiles a little bit and nods. "Anyways! Remus sent her a card! Apparently they are going to go walk around the lake tonight after the feast like a date!" She giggles like crazy and I can't help but be excited too. "Can you believe it? I never thought Remus would have it in him to ask someone out."

"Just because they are going 'walking' together, doesn't mean it's a date. Lupin for all his academic intelligence is still pure Gryffindor idiot when it comes to matters of the heart. The idiot wouldn't be able to see a girl fawning over him even if she did a strip tease for him! And Grace, bless her heart, has low self esteem issues that make her think she is unworthy of someone's affections and would never ask Lupin out because she would fear rejection."

Lily stares at me with intense eyes as she asses my words. "Usually I would have to agree with you… but this is different although separately your views are dead on… the two of them together is magnetic. You've never seen it firsthand… you can see the love they have for each other when you look at them. How about we make a bet then? I bet you 3 galleons they get together before 7th year."

I analyzed Lily's point carefully and smirk. This is one bet I honestly hope I lose… I would be overjoyed to see Grace happy with someone like Lupin. "Deal." I hold out my hand to shake on it. She grasps my hand and we give a good shake before breaking apart.

We smile at each other like partners in crime. She looks up at the sky over the pitch to watch James. I look over with her to see the man I am stupid enough to drool over and we see them all do a lap around the pitch and land.

"well I better go, if I'm not down there soon James will think I didn't wait for him and he'll get all butt hurt* about it and then I will have to deal with a crabby Gryffindor and that is _not_ fun!" She gives me a light hug before turning and leaving with a wave over her shoulder as she passes through the opening to the stairs.

I smile at her retreating back and look down at my watch. It's a little past 10:00. I doubt that Grace is done with her stroll of the grounds so I decide to go in and go to the Library.

~SS&SB~

I look at my watch sometime later and find I have been sitting there for another hour. It's around lunch time and I consider getting up to get some food and see if Grace is there. I place my book on the table and rub my eyes. They are sore from starring at tiny print for a little over three hours. I shake my head slightly and let my eyes travel to the cover of the book I was reading. I debate again whether or not to go get food when I hear the Library door open again.

I am pleased to see it is indeed Grace. She skips over to me with a bright happy expression and I can't help but smile back as I look her over. I stand up and meet her halfway to the table. I scoop her up in a tight hug and spin her around once before placing her back on her feet. I look her over again and can't help but grin.

Her shirt is orange with a winking pumpkin, she has on a tight yellow skirt that hugs her upper legs wonderfully and under that are black leggings. On her feet she has on high heeled brown boots and over her shirt she wears a black coat. She looks very festive and fun. I can't stop smiling at her appearance. Although a strange outfit, she pulls it off splendidly with her womanly curves and large smile.

"That is a great outfit… very, festive?" There is no other word for it I assure you.

"Yes it is! It's my favorite holiday even without it being my birthday." It would be.

"How _is_ your birthday going so far my dear?" There is a big smile still on my face. She seems to be having the same problem I am having because she smiles back just as hugely.

"It's going splendidly! Thank you so much for the sketch book and pencils!"

"I thought it was only fitting that your gift had to do with art since it was what you were doing when we met."

"I agree it was very thoughtful of you. I think the canvas and paints was overboard though. The sketch book was enough."

I wave a hand at her to show her to think nothing of it. "I must admit those are more for me. I would love to have a painting from you. You are very talented." She blushes and looks at her feet, so cute and shy sometimes. It's endearing.

Her head pops up again and she looks up at me. "How about we get started on it. I can work on it gradually when we have time." I can't help but smile again and nod. I grab her hand and lead her out and down to the dungeons where the Slytherin commons are. As we reach the door I stop briefly to say the password, but I don't' let go of her hand even as we enter.

Just as we are about to go in she pulls back to stop me. "Umm, Sev, I don't think I should go in there." I roll my eyes and begin to pull her in anyways.

"Grace, no one will even notice, like you I am not usually very noticeable in the common room." She looks down at herself, I'm assuming she thinks her outfit says otherwise.

"Usually I would agree, but Sev, look at what I'm wearing! There is no way I'm going to be able to sneak through there without us being noticed." I look at her and smirk.

"I'm pretty sure they still won't notice anyway." And with that said I pull her into the commons.

Apparently though she was right and I was very much mistaken… although I am under the impression they are starring because I am with a girl… not because said girl is in a ridiculously strange outfit. Cold accusing eyes glare at Grace and I as we make our way across the room. We climb the stairs quickly up to my dorm room. Slytherin's don't share space like the Gryffindor's do.

"Why don't you share a room with the other 6th year boys?"

"Oh, Slytherin's are to wealthy to play nice enough to _share_, can you imagine Lucius sharing anything? Especially a living space for a whole year?" She visualizes it for only a moment before realizing that making Luscious share anything would be a mistake.

"Yeah, he would go ballistic within a few hours of listening to the other boys snore." I turn to her slowly raising one of my eyebrows, we share a skeptical look for only a few moments before bursting out in laughter.

"Yes I can imagine that would be the case. So anyway, we all have our own rooms." I wave her towards a stool in the middle of my room and flick my wand towards the corner I have her easel and paints in. They float to the center of the room and begin to set themselves up around the stool Grace is seated on. With a satisfied look at the equipment I go to my bed and make myself comfortable.

"So what do you want me to paint for you?"

"Whatever you want. It's just for fun!" She gives a short nod and looks back at the canvas in front of her.

"So…. Are you going to tell me what happened with you and Lupin last night?" Her cheeks flush as she dips one of the brushes in a blue color.

"Well, I finally let him talk to me; although he caught me by surprise I thought he was Lily." I look at her with a skeptical look. She mistook Lupin for _Lily?_ She notices the look because she begins to explain immediately. "She had just left and I thought she forgot to tell me something! Don't give me that look! Anyway, he apologized for himself and Sirius. It's a long story but I told him that I was okay with it, and that I just want to make sure he watches out for Lily too, and I told Remus that thing about him choosing the Marauders over me."

"_And…_ I know there is more; Lily told me you have a date with him tonight after the feast." A smiles spreads her lips as she dips her brush in a Slytherin green.

"He did. I'm supposed to meet him by the lake tonight and we're just going to talk and walk around the lake."

"That sounds nice."

"I hope so." There is a silence; it's comfortable, not awkward. I close my eyes and lay back on the bed. "Hey… Sev, when did you talk to Lily, she didn't have time for me because she went to watch Sirius and James practice quidditch. Did they finish early?" She looks at me as she waits for me to respond… damn her, I can feel my cheeks heat up with a blush.

"Mhm, you were already there weren't you?"

"You love to torment me don't you Leafling?"

"You were there to watch Sirius fly weren't you?"

"Oi! Shut up! The man is a bloody stupid git but that doesn't mean he doesn't look sexy flying around on that broom of his." She immediately starts giggling madly.

"Speaking of Sirius when do you want to start the transformation from sneery Slytherin to sex god?"

I'm taken by surprise at the question. "I thought that was a joke! Gracie… it can't be done!" I wave a hand over myself as I explain. "Look at me! My hair looks greasy, my nose is huge! And my over all Slytherin air could suffocate someone if they got to close."

She frowns at me so deeply I'm worried it's going to hurt her face! "You're ridiculous. I don't know if you realize this but girls love gay men, they fascinate us. I know what they want and I know what attracts them. I can make you shag worthy in a matter of hours. With the right spells of course."

She dabs at her painting and I can't help but gape at her. "You're really going to do this for me?"

"I do not approve of your choice in men at ALL! But, I love you, and I only want you to be happy. If you think Black will make that happen then I will do whatever it takes to make sure he notices you in a positive way."

"Grace, even if he does notice me like that, what makes you think he'll stick around after he knows I'm interested? He isn't known for his lasting relationships by any means. In fact I'm pretty sure if someone said they wanted to date him regularly he would run in the other direction screaming!" I'm being a martyr and I know it, but come on!

"I know, but I'm going to teach you how to have an iron will." I can't help but be shocked and happy that she is willing to go to so much trouble to make me happy. "I'll teach you everything you'll need to know to get Sirius wrapped around your finger. I'll teach you how to make him beg for you until he can't stand it any longer. He'll beg for you until he will literally crawl on his knees!" She stands up and moves towards me with determination. A fierceness flickers in her blue eyes that exhilarates me. "And right when he thinks you will never go for him, right when he thinks you will never want him, his confidence shot. When he can't get you out of his head as the only person he has ever wanted but couldn't have, when he has finally been out done by a sexier man than himself!" She runs her fingers under my chin in a playfully seductive way in an effort to make her point even more clear.

"He'll corner you in an abandoned hallway perhaps, something supposedly unexpected. You will take the upper hand; dominate what has never willingly fallen to another… You will give him the tiniest of kisses. You will barley brush his full lips with yours. The most chaste of kisses ever to be had. You'll leave his heart pounding harder than any silly little twat before you as you glide away. He'll be so captivated by the mystery that is Severus Snape he won't be able to think straight! Your mysterious desire for him that you won't even succumb to yourself will leave him confused and love struck!"

I'm captivated by her words and she knows it if the smirk on her face is anything to go by. "Yes… and then what?" It's all I can manage.

"You'll do no more then give him a lingering smile at meal times and during shared classes, he'll pine for more, but you won't give in. You'll wait patiently and soundly until he can't bear the thought of you without wanting to feel you writhing beneath him. The urges will become too great within a matter of days. It won't even take a full week!"

"He'll find you himself. He'll search the whole castle if necessary. And when he finds you… when he sees you for the first time in the plainest of places doing nothing out of the ordinary, his heart will beat like a snitches wings, your mundane perhaps appearance and activity will mean nothing. To him you'll look like a god! He will finally have to have you and he'll have won… or so he'll think! In reality, this has all been _your_ game… and you will be victorious. An unused classroom will be the diving board for yet another attack at his weakening nerves. There you will make your kill."

"The kiss that will make him undyingly yours will be moments away from his outstretched hand." She reaches a hand out as Sirius would and I'm enthralled. "He'll be nothing but clay for you to mold and love. This one kiss will be his undoing, you will be able to do no wrong. You will be the man that captured the untamable _Black _lion's heart. Maybe you'll go as far as a long fingered hand just under the hem of his shirt. But you'll leave him there, his lips still kissing air as you sweep from the room with a promise of more to come."

"You'll seek him out when he is about to give up hope that you will do with him what he has assumed he wanted from the beginning. You'll lead him to a romantic spot of _your_ choosing. Candles and silk will be the backdrop for a night that neither of you will ever forget."

"You'll show him how sex ought to be. You'll kiss his body until he writhes beneath _you_. He'll _want _to return the favor. Show you the pleasure you have just given him. And then, when you call his name in the softest of voices. Your deep rumbling voice sending chills through him… he'll submit to you. The man who has given him what he didn't even know he wanted. You'll claim him as only you have ever been able too. You will take the lion that was never before tamable. And he will be yours. No one will ever compare. Maybe he could look, but why bother. The man he has always unknowingly longed for wants him in return. The man who captured his heart will show that love is what he had been missing. This knowledge is what will make him stay in your arms forever. Your intelligence and need for the best will make him stay. It will be the thing that had always separated you from the others. Your determination to get what _you_ want above all others, he'll feel like your prize." My face falls at those last words. I want Sirius very badly… but he isn't a prize to be won… although he's a git… he's still a person. "But don't fret dear Sev, I know that's not what you want, Sirius _will_ feel special, but he'll take great comfort in knowing that he has also won his ultimate prize. He thought he would never have you! You were almost the man that got away, but in the end you came back to him. It will be like no prize before."

I blink in response, the only way I can think of responding to that statement. She walks back over to her easel with a tiny triumphant smile.

"Grace… I… "

"Yes Sev?"

"That sounds like the most amazing thing I have ever heard." It is absolutely true I will have dirty dreams about those sinful words until the day I die.

"But…?"

"Will it work? Will he really want me like that?"

She smiles reassuringly at me, "it will once I clean you up just a bit. Like I said, a haircut and some new clothes will have his attention. Once you have that, my plan is fool proof. As long as you can keep your cool and not go looking after _him_, you'll be successful."

"What if I can't control myself?" It's a real fear… the idiot is positively magnetic

"You're a Slytherin for shits sake! You are known for your control under tough situations."

She makes a very good point, her case is sooo good it's scary and Slytherin in its thorough-ness. "I've waited for intimacy this long; I can wait a little more, especially if the payoff is as wonderful as you describe it."

"Trust me Sev… it will be."

She examines her painting then glances down at her watch.

"Sev! The feast is about to start!" She jumps to her feet before I even have time to take in her words and is dragging me out the door. We walk quickly through the empty commons room, it goes by as little more than a blur of green and silver. When we get to the feast we are barely a minute late. She hugs me tightly and I return it. She smiles and walks over to the Gryffindor table to sit next to Lily. I take my usual seat at the end of the table and look over at the Gryffindor table. I don't see Black, Potter or Lupin anywhere which confuses me, but I shrug it off and begin eating the always delicious Halloween feast.

_**I lied to you I think. If you read Hestia's Kindness, in one of my authors notes at the bottom of chapter 6 I said this story would be from the points of view of both Severus AND Sirius… well I lied about that… not intentionally, at the time it was… but writing this I can't decided what parts to do from Sev and what parts to do from Siri… so I guess that maybe if I have energy and time I will do one from Sirius' point of view… but don't get all invested in the thought because there is a 30/ 70% chance that it won't happen… the 30 being that it will! So those are still pretty good odds but… idk**_

_**Maybe I'll put a poll up asking if you want me to do that or work on something totally new! I'll let you all know and Tadpole's love reviews by the way!**_

_***By the way **_**butt hurt, **_**is as far as I know a Southern Californian way of say something like "knickers in a twist" or like offended. Yeah, it was a popular thing to say when I was in my senior year of high school… I haven't had a chance to use it in a while but I thought it fit nicely there! Sorry about that!**_


	4. Pay Up

**Chapter 4**

**Pay Up**

The next day is slow… I wake up and get out of bed pulling most of the sheets with me as I rub my eyes grumbling about how bright the sun is and why it insists upon irritating me. As I wake up more I remember that Grace went on a walk with Remus last night and all I can think about is whether or not it went well.

I sure as hell hope so… I refuse to sit by and watch as she stares at him with no thoughts of actually attaining him. I pad over to my bathroom and go through my morning routine with all the dullness it usually consists of.

I look up at the clock on the wall it's 10:00… I slept in. No point in going to breakfast, there won't be anything good left anyways. I leave the commons and head for the Library. It really is beginning to be pathetic how much time I spend in there. I might as well just pile up some books and make a nest! I shake my head at the silly thought.

When I arrive I walk through, exploring all the shelves and pick books at random based on their covers like any normal teenager. I plop myself down at a desk once I am satisfied and open the one on the top of my stack.

I'm not even a whole page in when Lily comes bounding in and makes a bee-line for me.

She doesn't even say hi as she stands in front of me, she simply holds out her hand and says very triumphantly, "Grace and Remus are officially together! Pay up!"

I have never been more happy to give someone else money in my entire life. I immediately start digging in my pockets to find the appropriate amount. As I find it I pull it out and drop them into her hand listening to the satisfying tinkling noise they make in their descent to her.

"Okay you have your money I want details!"

She smirks and sits down next to me and leans her head in. "I should start by telling you… although you have to promise, and not for me or Remus… but for _Grace_ that you won't tell anyone."

"Secrets safe with me… anything to see Grace happy!" I draw an X over my heart; I mean every word of that.

She nods a huge smile spreading her face. "Remus is a werewolf! I mean how did neither of us catch that? We are so dense! Although if Grace didn't figure it out I guess it makes sense we didn't. That girl sees and hears everything that goes on in this school!" She shakes her head. "Sorry off topic. Anyways Remus usually stays in the hospital wing till dinner after the full moon, Sirius and James always have some bull shit excuse but now it makes sense. Anyways to the shock of all involved, Remus came back to the dorms this morning four hours after he came in from the woods! And guess whose hand he was holding!"

My smile is so big I'm scared it might fall of my face. "Gracie's?"

"Right! James and Sirius of course knew right away seeming Remus walking was crazy! So they of course asked what was happening!" She looks so excited she's barely even in her seat. Her long red hair is flying everywhere as she gesticulates all the hilarity. "Apparently Grace saw Remus in his wolf state somehow and he didn't even try to hurt her he just sniffed her a lot and nuzzled her and then went off to play with James and Sirius."

My eyes widen…. It can't be… I've read books on werewolves' just as extra studies for DADA and that is so rare it's practically legend. "They are SOUL MATE'S?" I lean back in my chair and shake my head… of all the people to be the soul mate of a werewolf… the fates would make it the single most understanding and caring non-werewolf in the world.

"EXACTLY!" She is nodding and smiling so much I'm worried her head will pop off. "And they can do this weird mind-talk… thing… its weird to watch, they just stare at each other and stop moving and they have whole conversations in their heads with each other!" She sighs in that dreamy girly way you see when a girl sees an actor she's in love with. "They are so cute together Sev, they look so perfect together they should be next to the word 'Love' in the dictionary!" I'm so happy for her my smile probably rivals Lily's.

"I'm so happy for her! I can't believe they actually ended up together. If anyone seems to deserve a soul mate its Gracie right?" She nods enthusiastically.

"Oh my gods! And I forgot to tell you! If all that wasn't weird enough, because Grace was such a 'bad ass' to stand in front of a werewolf and not die of shock or whatever Sirius actually _apologized _for the freak comment and everything else he's done that was awful to Grace since then." She leans back in her chair as if she has just ran a marathon!

After all that information to take in from one of her best friends I'm not surprised she's winded. "Wow Lily, I can't believe it. I'm glad you won the bet. Our Gracie deserves happiness like this."

She nods with that smile still in place. "So Sevy, what about you?" I hold back a shudder at that nickname, she knows how much I hate it.

"What are you referring to?"

"Where are we going to find a boyfriend for _you_? They have to be worthy which will be tricky." She smirks at the look of shock spreading over my face. I don't know how to tell her that I already have someone picked out… and that Grace has already started scheming to get me and Sirius together.

"Umm, Lily, just don't worry about it okay, I have a very good feeling things are going to work themselves out very soon in that department." I look at my lap so she can't see the blush I know is creeping up my cheeks.

When I do finally look at her she's scowling in a way that means she knows something is up. "Is this another Grace thing? She knows something I don't that's a secret that you can't or won't tell me?"

I roll my eyes as largely as possible to make sure she sees it. "Lily, for Merlin's sake! Stop being so upset over our friendship. It is true that Grace knows more about it than you do… but I want it to be a surprise, and I'm not sure how you would react if you found out _now_ who it is. And, I'm not even fully convinced it will work, Grace has a whole plot worked out, but it is heavily dependent upon supposed personalities. I want this to work… but in order to do that I can't have everyone knowing… to much can be given away in just _looking_ at someone."

She huffs, she irritated I won't tell her what's up. "Plus, come on Lil, you're smart, maybe you can figure it out. Let's make a deal, if you guess what's going on I'll tell you if you are right or not." She looks me over, as if I am a situation to asses.

"Fine, I'll take your deal." She holds out her hand to shake on it. I honestly hope I don't regret this, because, for as much as I love Lily, she is not the very best at keeping gossip to herself. A secret, much better, I have no doubt in my mind she will keep Remus' Werewolf thing to herself… but I know everything about who is dating whom, in this school because Lily tells it to me.

I sigh long and deep and shake her hand. She smiles an evil smile that clearly says she is very confident in her abilities and that she will win this game. Suddenly the smile changes to one of excitement and she leans over to whisper hurriedly at me. "Oh my Merlin, Sev, did I tell you?" I roll my eyes; she brushes it off as she rushes to continue. "Diggory from Hufflepuff swings both ways!"

I flop back in the chair and rub my eyes before sitting up to respond to _that_ statement."Lily, why should I care?"

"I don't know, for fun I guess… to have a leg up on other students in the gossip department." She shrugs like my question is odd.

"Where do you even get this information… how can you possibly know it isn't false?"

She smirks and leans forward more. "Grace told me of course, that girl knows everything that goes on in this school. She doesn't talk, but that does _not_ mean she isn't listening. IF you say something during study period or in the library while she's there, it is almost a guarantee she was listening… without meaning to of course… is not like she eavesdrops… but people know she doesn't really have anyone to tell. Grace always sits away from people and by herself… which of course is where people go to share secrets. She can't help but hear when they talk right near her!"

I'm not surprised that people say things in front of her because I know those circumstances to be true about Grace… What I am surprised to find is that she tells it to Lily, she knows is a gossip. Grace never seemed like the type to spread other people's secret information. I can't help but ask Lily about it. "Grace _tells_ you all of this?"

Lily bats at the air in front of her. "Of course she doesn't, Grace isn't a gossip or a snitch or any of that. I work it out of her. The trick is to catch her when she is distracted. Usually I get her when she's reading a new book/ comic, or when she's starring at Remus from behind said book. If you ask her an offhand question that actually has at least one specific in it, it kind just tumbles out."

I can't help but chuckle as I visualize Grace responding because she's to caught up in a book or… _starring _at Remus. "Does she ever realize that you got the information from her?"

"Sometimes she does and she begs me not to tell anyone because she would 'just die' if anyone got in trouble because their secret was told because of her." I raise on black eyebrow because I _know_ Lily tells anyways.

"Lily, you are incorrigible, praying on Gracie's weaknesses so you can gossip with the other flighty girls in this school." I shake my head with my eyebrow still raised and a smile that clearly say I think I am above her.

"Whatever Sev!"

"But you wonder why I won't tell you who I like?"

She holds a hand to her chest as if she is offended by my words. "Severus Snape, you honestly think I would gossip about one of my _best friends_ like that?" The other eyebrow lifts to meet the other as my eyes squint.

"Don't' take this the wrong way love… but yes, you would. Look how fast you raced over here to tell me about Grace and Remus! The only reason you didn't go off and tell other people was because of Remus' werewolf problem. If that hadn't been such a major component in the whole school would know about them by now!"

She automatically starts pouting at me. "Your words wound me Severus."

I shrug my shoulders. "I'm sorry love, but be honest." She glares at the same time as she pouts which in effect just makes her look like a spoiled five year old who was just told they didn't get an extra cookie after dinner.

"Fine… maybe you have a little bit," She holds up her thumb and forefinger a little more than a centimeter apart. I look up and shake my head.

"Well what do you have planned for the rest of your day?" She glances at her watch.

"Well it looks like its lunch time." I stand up and walk to her chair and hold out my hand to help her up. She takes it and stands twining her arm with mine as we walk down to the Great Hall.

_**Pointless little chapter was pointless and little. Lol! I like the Lily, Sev interactions and I did want to give an example of Grace's awesome sneaky scary listening skills. Lol **_

_**Okay promise next chapter is where the fun really begins people. After this next chapter it all just spirals out of control!**_

_**On personal news, I've been feeling a little sick lately, my allergies are killing me! If you don't get a weekly update on all four stories you know why! In other news I have a boyfriend and we will be celebrating our one month anniversary next week… I could care less about 'celebrating' it… but he's as excited as a puppy! Whatever he's cute and got me a bear that roars for V-day… that was fun!**_


	5. Sexy Snake Will Win

**Chapter 5**

**Sexy Snake Will Win**

I eat my lunch in relative peace, although I can hear loud laughing coming from the Gryffindor table, and when I look up they are all laughing at Sirius, I can only imagine what is happening to the poor bloke, stupid git probably tried to say something 'clever' to Grace and got whooped for it.

And honestly I would be lying if I said I didn't get enjoyment out of finally seeing the great Sirius Black taken down a notch, because, for as much as I swoon over the idiot, he's much too arrogant for his own good. I like confidence in a partner, but he pushes it too far. I share a knowing smile with Grace when she glances over at me and we share a moment of silent laughing at Sirius' discomfort.

Finally when lunch is over I see the Marauder's (which I assume now includes Grace and Lily) leave. I follow soon after and head back down to the dungeons, having spent enough time in the Library for one day.

When I get back to my dorm I take out my potions book and began leafing through it, writing notes along the edges where the author has made a mistake in explaining something, or for my own amusement, making off hand comments about the stupidity that goes on in this school among some.

I'm so lost in my own world I don't even realize that it's been a few hours since lunch. The thing that arouses me from my musings is an alert that sounds like a loud speaker in my room announcing that someone wants' to see me.

I know immediately who it is and race down the stairs and swing the door open. I grab Grace's hand and pull her along behind me and I don't stop until we are safely inside of my room. I go and sit on my bed making myself comfortable as Grace stands in the middle of the room with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You come to paint some more or tell me about your little excursion last night after the feast?" I can't help but smirk inwardly; I sure hope it's the later.

"Lily tell you?" Who else would have told me? Honestly?

"She told me only what you told her. So mate's with a werewolf! I knew you would end up with someone _colorful_." I can't help but smirk like a good Slytherin at her, I know she is hating it, but alas…

"You're one to talk! You like _Sirius!_ Anyways I didn't come here to do either of those things. In fact I'm here because if I have to listen to Sirius bitch about how he is now the only Marauder that isn't dating anyone I'll kill him! And we wouldn't want that now would we?" I shake my head biting back a smile. "Good! So my dear Slytherin brother, the time has come to transform you from Greasy Git (as Gryffindor's like to put it) to Sexy Snake! Are you ready for this Severus?" I can feel my eyes get big and the Sexy Snake comment… I try to ignore it and shake my head yes.

"Good because after I'm done with you, we jump directly into my plan for you!" …I'm so dead. She hasn't even made me up yet, and she is already has plan of action that starts _directly_.

"Grace! What are you talking about! I don't know what I'm doing yet!"

"Well first we are going to get started on your hair while I tell you about my night. From there we will transfigure your Muggle clothes into those of a sexy laid back man who knows how to dress without trying while I explain how this evening's events will play out for you and one Sirius Black."

I can't move, and I sure as hell can't move my lips to form a coherent sentence, a Slytherin with nothing to say, this must be a record. Grace apparently doesn't need a 'yes' she takes my silent shock as consent.

"Good! Okay into a shower for you!" She begins pulling out little vials of multi colored potions from her bag and piles them into my arms "One's with rubber stoppers are for your hair and the cork stopped ones are for the rest of you!" She gestures to my body and smiles innocently at me. I don't buy that for a second! Then she is suddenly pushing me towards the bathroom and shuts the door behind me.

I glare at the door for a moment before I place the tiny vials carefully along the edge of my shower before taking off my clothes and starting the water to an acceptable temperature. Once I am satisfied I step under the warm spray of water and let it sooth my nerves for a few moments before picking up a vial and starting in.

I wash thoroughly with the potions and rinse them all off before shutting off the water. I step out and wrap a large fluffy green towel around myself for a moment before drying off the rest of myself. I get back into my clothes and run a brush through my hair before going back out to Grace. I glance at the clock I was only in there for a little over ten minutes, so at least I didn't keep her waiting.

She looks up at me from a book and stands up and walks over to me. She steps behind me and places her hands on my shoulders and steers me over to her painting stool that is now located in the middle of the empty space of my floor. She pushes me down onto the stool and ties an old towel around my neck to keep the hair from getting all over me I assume.

I can hear the sound of fabric against something hard; I assume it's her drawing out her wand. "You ready for your transformation Sev?"

I know my voice sounds chocked as I respond, "I suppose so… just be gentle with me."

"Of course Sev, this will all be worth it I promise!" I can barely feel it as little bits of my hair fall around me, I feel lighter almost as some of the weight comes off. Her voice is soothing me too as she explains in much better detail what happened the night before with Lupin. I don't really comment past a grunt until she is finished with her story and my hair.

She walks me to a mirror and I can't think of anything to say that is worthy of the amount of gratitude I feel seeing my new reflection. I step so close to the mirror I practically fog it up with my breath as I scrutinize my new appearance trying to find a fatal flaw.

Finally… when I can find none…

"Wow! Gracie… I look… good!" The last word is said with a raised eyebrow of happiness. "How could I ever doubt you?" She giggles lightheartedly, and it's the cutest sound ever.

"Getting a lot of those kinds of comments today!"

"How did you get me un greasy?"

"Those potions I gave you took care of that for a month, now all you have to do is decide if you want to make them or if you want me to do it."

"I don't want to trouble you too much, so the next time you make them tell me and you can show me how and then I'll take it from there." How could I not have known about potions like that?

"That sounds easy enough, they are very simple, just need to dip around a bit." She gives me a gloriously large smile and I can't help myself as I wrap my arms around her tightly. She hugs me back instantly. "You're very welcome Sev! Now, how about we transfigure you some new clothes!" I'm glad she knows me well enough to take that hug as the unspoken words of thanks I could never accurately express in real words.

She steps away from me finally and walks over to my trunk and flicks it open. She pulls out three of my muggle outfits, they are terrible, and that's why she picked them, I know. I'm curious to see what she will do to them though now.

She places them across my bed so they are all next to each other and she stares down at them. I go and stand next to her curious to see what she will do to them to make them acceptable and… _sexy_.

"I'll let you take the lead. I obviously don't know what I'm doing as much as you do!" She laughs good-naturedly and nods.

She closes her eyes for a moment, I assume to visualize what she wants them to look like, then she waves her wand elegantly over the clothes and we watch as they transfigure into three new outfits.

The first outfit is simple but elegant: A white button down shirt with form fitting tan slacks. The second outfit is a smoky gray long sleeve V-neck with black jeans. And finally, the third outfit is a dark green vest over a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, paired with black slacks. I look down at each one carefully; they are all quiet exquisite, each elegant, yet not like I would be trying too hard, just like she said.

Finally though, I have to pick one for tonight, which I know will be the start to her plans. I decide I like the last one, the vest with black pants and shirt. She hands me the outfit, and, again pushes me towards the bathroom, this time so I can change. I step out a few minutes later and just look at the ground, I'm too scared to see what I look, like for fear of looking like a fool.

I hear a slight gasp and then, "Sev… _damn_ you look sexy! If you weren't gay and I wasn't taken…" She wolf whistles, my head pops up and I can't stave off the large grin.

She steps towards me and rolls up my sleeves and unbuttons the vest and un-tucks my shirt. I raise an eyebrow at her; this is not proper dress for these kinds of clothes. She explains moments later. "You look more laid back."

"Laid back?"

"You look like you don't give a shit Sev. It'll make Sirius do a double take for sure! You look like a cool style badass who doesn't give a shit whether or not Sirius even glances your way."

"And… we want that?" I honestly have no idea any more.

"Severus! Of course we want that. We want him to stew over the fact that someone actually didn't notice his sex appeal. We want to make him wonder what is different about _you_ what makes you so special you can just ignore the great Sirius Black! It'll drive him bonkers! He'll be complaining about how he doesn't even care that you didn't even look at him, all bull shit of course. After a few days of that, I'll give you the next step! Tonight is the first battle Severus… are you ready to strike like the snake I know you to be?"

I stare defiantly at her for a few moments before nodding. "What do I have to do tonight?"

She smirks deviously, "tonight we are going to spend a little time with the Marauders. I'll introduce you formally to each of them in turn. I'll save Sirius for last. Make sure to make good eye contact and smile pleasantly at Remus and James. When you get to Sirius I want you to look him up and down, then give him one of those famed Slytherin smirks and just look away… if you can. Which I'm sure you will able to do with little problem, you've always liked a challenge." We smirk at each other. "Then I want you to be charming and give off a flirtatious air. Never look or respond directly to Sirius. You have to act like you could care less about what he thinks of your comments. Only give him sideways glances out of the corner of your eye and when he notices roll them and look back at whoever you were just speaking to. He won't understand your lack of interest."

"I think I can do this. I can right?" For the first time I am actually starting to really panic, before this moment it was more like a dream, something that was never actually going to be real, but close enough to feel as though it might be.

She places a reassuring hand on my shoulder giving it a light squeeze. "Of course you can Sev; you're a Slytherin for Merlin's sake!" She glances down at her watch and I wonder what time it is.

Okay it's time we go down and meet them by the lake." She links her arm in mine and leads us from the room.

The other Slytherin's are just getting back from dinner, their expression are odd to me, all the girls do a double take and all the boys at least glance in my direction with a hint of interest. It's odd to not have them looking at me with complete disinterest or irritation, they actually hold some admiration for me it seems and that comforts and up's my hopes.

We walk swiftly through the many halls and nod with humored smirks to everyone we pass. They can't help but gawk at my new look.

"Are you sure you still want Sirius? It seems you could have anyone you want now if you change your mind." I shake my head, it seems foolish… to want the most idiotic boy in all of Hogwarts, but I really do, there is something about him (other than his sex appeal) that intrigues me to no end.

"Why would I want anyone when I can have the… how do you put it? Ah, yes, the _untamable Sirius Black! _The prize of the school for many I'm sure. That… and he is extremely handsome and good with a …" I clear my throat, "…_broom._" She snorts very un-lady like which just makes it better and pushes the doors open.

We step out onto the cool grounds still laughing.

We spot the Marauders quickly. Their presence is always hard to ignore, they are a strange bunch! Out of the corner of my eye I can see Grace glance over in Sirius' direction and my eyes follow hers for a split second. Starring at him would ruin everything. But, even in the brief look I can see that Sirius' eyes are glued to me… I battle the happy dance that wants to break out of me.

"I know you all know who this is, but they were not on the best of terms and well… you didn't have me. Severus was there for me when no one else was, and if you want me to stick around then you all have to play nice with Severus. Have I made myself clear?"Everyone nods vigorously, whether out of shame for giving Grace no other choice then to find a friend in me, or whether they all genuinely want to try to be my friend is beside the point.

"We need you to keep Siri here in line!" James laughs followed by nods and chuckles of agreement from the others.

"And you know I have never hated Severus and Lily of course is already his friend!" She beams at her wolf and I'm glad she picked him.

We both glance at Sirius who is openly gawking at me… I well up with pride. "Black! Did you hear me, or were you… _distracted?_" His head snaps up and he nods.

"Yeah I think I can be friends with anyone you can be friends with… well I guess I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Nope," respond Lily, Remus, James and Grace in scary unison.

"Well, let's formally introduce you all shall we?"

Remus reaches his hand out first as Grace steps up beside him. "Severus, this is Remus Lupin, Remus this is Sev." I try to remember all that she told me to do. So I shake his hand firmly but not overly so and smile warmly at him. Next comes James and I repeat the process if not without a slightly less warm smile, James made my life hell, sure we moved past it enough to be 'friends' but still, old habits die hard.

Next the real test.

I reach out for Sirius' hand he looks at me from head to toe as I do the same just as Grace instructed, but the hand shake is brief as if he doesn't know how to respond to my new look. My smirk oozes Slytherin but I hope it also exudes sex appeal that rivals his own.

I glance at Grace for a confirmation that I didn't fuck up, she immediately winks at me and I feel better for it.

I'm surprised that as the night goes on the conversation is actually enjoyable; I'm having fun talking to these crazy Gryffindor's! And icing on the cake, I manage to mostly ignore Sirius, not because I want to of course, I want to do nothing _but_ stare at him and listen to his deep rich voice as he tells a story…

But, I have a mission, so I make sure to roll my eyes when he catches me glancing at him, and I can tell he is totally put off by it… which is perfect, that's just what Grace said she wanted to happen.

~SS&SB~

We all talked and laughed for about an hour, I didn't even realize it was getting late until Grace stood up. "I'm going to walk Severus back to his dorms."

She is talking to Lupin who I know can't like that she is leaving him _again_ so soon after she was just away from him for hours. I don't really notice the conversations specifics however because I'm taking the moment to stare at Sirius' fit arse while his back is turned towards me.

"… see you in the morning!" for whatever reason these are the words that spur me from my imagination as Gracie links her arm through mine and leads us back to the castle. Right as we are out of ear shot of the others she breaks into a fit of those bell-like giggles. "Sev! You were fantastic! Better than I could have ever imagined. You were pro."

"I had a good teacher and motivator." I wink at her with a big smile plastered to my face.

"You are going to kill Black! He won't know what hit him!" We make it back to my dorm and with one more, big hug we part.

I watch her walk down the hall before turning to step into the common room. There are still some people milling about and again they all give me long lingering looks of approval, some even of desire or confusion, obviously not recognizing me.

I smirk to myself as I climb the stair up to my room. Once there I take of my clothes and place them neatly into my trunk and pull on my sleep pants.

I get ready for bed and slip in under the sheets and fall into a blissful sleep full of dreams of Sirius and his amazing arse seated on a… broom.


	6. Let The Games Begin

**Chapter 6**

**Let the Games Begin!**

I wake up slowly with a groggy fog still slithering through my head. It isn't until I run my fingers through my now un-greasy hair that I remember the night before.

With new intensity I spring from my bed and prepare myself for the day. I brush my teeth for an extra long amount of time and brush my hair tenderly. When I'm done in the bathroom I go and pick out my outfit. I chose the long sleeved V-neck and form fitting black jeans. I look at myself in the mirror with approval and head up to the great Hall.

When I get there it appears the Marauders have just sat down to eat as well. I smirk to myself as I remember last night. I glance over at Gracie through the curtains of my now wavy thick hair and see her smirking at a despondent Sirius angrily eating his food. As I look at the two Sirius' eyes slide up to look over at me…. The look in his eyes makes me weak in the knees. I never want him to stop looking at me that way.

I mean, the man is practically undressing me with his eyes across the room… it's sexy and horrifying. My eyes meet Grace's and she winks at me. That is the clear sign that this is exactly what we want, we have Sirius exactly where we want him.

Of course all the while I am trying desperately to keep my gaze either solely on Grace or my food, I don't want Sirius thinking I actually want him looking at me…. That's what Grace told me to do last night anyways…. Gods I hope this works!

This farce continues until I'm done eating, when I go to get up and leave to head back down to my dorm to pick up my books for my early afternoon class. But I am also very aware of the fact that the Marauders too are getting up to leave.

I exit without really looking at them, I walk just a little ways down the hall back towards the Slytherin dorm before looking back and catching Gracie's eye. She gives just the slightest nod and I know it means Sirius is looking for me, which means that Sirius is so absolutely impatient that he didn't even last as long as Grace had thought he would…. It's sad really, but I'm also grateful, my will is only so strong.

I turn and continue walking as soon as Gracie breaks eye contact to look up at something Remus has said. This is when I spot Sirius heading my way. With a smirk I head back in the direction I was originally going, I just slow my pace slightly so that the other teen has time to catch up.

I turn a corner, and this is when I really feel it, in this abandoned corridor Sirius and I are alone (well relatively ghosts frequent this hallway).

I stop abruptly as I hear the clicking of his shoes closer now. I spin around and play the part of the confused stalk-ie. I shrug as if I completely missed his totally obvious hiding spot halfway in the shadows against the wall. I smirk to myself as I continue walking for a few more moments. I'm actually starting to wonder if he will make the move I know he desperately wants to make.

I'm happy to say I am not disappointed. He grabs my arm so suddenly for a brief second I actually am surprised. But, as he pushes me against the wall, his hands on either side of my shoulders, I know exactly what I need to do, and I can't help but smirk.

"Well, hello Black, fancy seeing you here." My tone is sarcastic but still playful. He makes a humming sound in agreement that makes me want to just take him here and now, screw the plan… but then I would just be another one of his shags wouldn't I? So I calm myself and smirk at him.

"Well, is there something you wanted? Or, are you just being sociable?" Sirius eyes take on a hard edge as he looks me up and down. I don't think he knows what he's really doing. He doesn't know how to handle me… this must be a new feeling for him. The always in control Sirius Black doesn't know what to do… for _once_!

"I don't get you Snape… but I will, you can bet on it." I smirk inwardly at the statement, I don't have to bet on it, because I already know the outcome, he's right of course, this game were playing, he'll win… but so will I… because when I play, I play for keeps.

I watch his eyes and suddenly something flashes in them, I can tell it's him mustering up his Gryffindor courage to kiss me… but I'm not allowing that. Grace has a plan, and I'm sticking to it! So, with a great burst of adrenalin and speed I switch our positions so Sirius is the one with his back now against the wall. I press my body flush against his, I can just feel the buttons of his shirt against the cotton of mine. I smirk at him knowingly.

For once I have the upper hand and I relish the feeling. His face is priceless as his surprise is getting the best of him, he didn't expect me to be forceful in this.

It only makes this next moment all that much sweeter for it.

With the smirk slowly slipping off and into just the slightest upturning of lips I lean in. I barely brush my lips to his. I just barely feel the slide of his full soft lips against mine before I'm pushing off the wall and walk away. I don't look back, if I do I might not be able to keep going, I might have to run back and claim a real kiss.

I turn a corner and take a deep breath before breaking into a run so if he follows he won't be able to catch up by the time he comes back to his senses that is.

I am feeling an immense sense of victory for this. I pulled it off and now Sirius is mine to play with until he is in my arms forever!

_**I couldn't resist doing another chapter, this story was calling to me… well more like screaming… but you know… whatever floats my muse's imaginary boat.**_

_**It only gets hotter from here, the next chapters are all about the seduction of one Sirius Black… and man is it Seduction!**_


	7. Cat and Mouse

_**This was supossed to be up like two weeks ago kidlets I'm sorry I swore I posted it! Well anywho you get two chapters this week instead!**_

**Chapter 7**

**Cat and Mouse**

I'm sitting down to breakfast, it's been two days since that brief kiss with Sirius and he hasn't been able to take his eyes off of me since. I know I've confused him, but I've also intrigued him. He has never had prey so uncooperative before I'm sure. I can't help but smirk as I think about how brilliant Grace's plan is working, how spot on she is.

I can always tell when he's looking at me. His deep gray eyes are so intense I can feel them lingering on my skin, watching my every move. With a flicker of my own eyes I look up and meet his gaze. I give a small smile of return and look back down at my meal.

I must play coy. I want him to know I want him back… I'm just not sure how or why.

… As if. I know I want him, but this is part of the game. In the end we will both have exactly what we want… each other. And even if it sounds cheesy it really isn't. I want him and he doesn't know he wants me…. But he will, and when he does we will both be very pleased with the outcome I'm sure.

His gaze hasn't left me since I sat down. I glance up again, we make eye contact and I give him another little smile. This time he returns it. Mostly he has just been starring as if I'm a particularly difficult puzzle he must figure out. He seems to think he's got it now though.

That smile means that he's going to make his move soon. And when he does I'll be ready. I have to be.

My gaze barely leaves his as I stand to go to my first class, which I happen to share with the Gryffindor's. Lucky for me I sit next to Gracie so I can tell her about this new development.

~*#*~

The second Grace is seated next to me she turns to me with a smile. The girl doesn't miss anything. She almost literally sees everything. It's scary really. "You know what that smile meant don't you!" She squeals in a hushed tone as she turns to me.

I can't help the fond smile I always have for her. "Yes, I saw it and yes, I know exactly what that means. You have taught me well what to look for. He's going to come find me soon and when he does he's going to try and…" I trail off as I look at Grace, both of us have knowing smirks on our faces. "Well, I'll be ready."

Gracie gives me that giggle I so enjoy hearing and just as it dies down the teacher enters and both of our attention goes to him and the subject.

~*#*~

It's an hour until curfew and I'm starting to think he won't show up. How could Grace be wrong… she's never wrong. Surprisingly enough for a girl who before now has never been in a relationship she knows exactly what she's talking about.

But it seems even she, all knowing, has her off moments. But I was so sure…

I hear a creak as the large library door squeaks open behind me. And then… I can feel it, the liquid silver gaze that makes my stomach tingle lands on my back.

Time to put on the show. With a self satisfied smirk I reach up to a high shelf, my body stretching to show my long limbs. I can feel my shirt slide up and a slight breeze brush an exposed sliver of skin on my lower back.

Oh this is too good. Black won't be able to resist. I can feel it. His need to touch me again is increasing. And, just as my fingers brush the book I was reaching for I feel his hard body pressed against mine. His breath ghosts against my ear as he grabs the book for me.

Despite me knowing this was going to happen… he's just so warm and he smells so good…. And he's touching me and… I blush. I turn around slowly to face him. He's so close just an inch to go and I could be pressed fully against his hard muscular body.

I start form his toes and slowly my gazes moves up to those eyes. The smile on his lips is the charming one that makes girls swoon and go weak in the knees. In fact it is having a similar effect on me.

Then, like a cool splash of water on a hot day he speaks. "Hello Snape." He still uses my last name… but all the malice is gone from his tone. It is simply a name now… not a curse like it once was.

"Hello Black, fancy seeing you here. I wasn't aware you came to Library." It is a joking tone; he can tell it's not meant to be rude, only teasing. His smile makes that clear.

He makes a humming noise deep in his throat that vibrates all the way through my body. "I don't usually, that's why I like Remus so much… but I was looking for something very… s_pecific._" On the last word his eyes graze over my body, again undressing me with those eyes. He hands me the book I didn't even really want and flashes that charming smile again. "Snape, I have something I want your opinion on… would you mind coming with me?"

My mind immediately responds with all of the things I wouldn't _mind_ doing with him, all of which would make a virgin blush. Instead of voicing these things I just nod. I place the already forgotten book down on the desk and follow him from the library.

It's not long before we reach an abandoned classroom…. Just like Grace said it would be. He leads me in, winding our way between desks and chairs. Finally we make it to the back of classroom. He leans against one of the desks and beckons me to come closer. When I do he immediately grabs my waist and pulls me between his long legs.

I brace myself on his shoulders. They are strong and well muscled under my hands. I want to feel them tensed in pleasure. I shake my head, this is not the moment to get carried away… that will come in due time! "So, Black, what is it you wanted my opinion on?"

I try to act as though I don't realize how enticing he's being, how utterly seductive he looks as his gaze travels over me. As answer he scoops me up by my waist, pushing me against the closest wall. I can't help but smile to myself… I'm sensing a pattern. "I wanted your honest opinion on…_this_." As the last words falls from his lips he swoops in and kisses me.

It's slow and passionate, everything I never thought he would be able to muster. I'm pleasantly surprised. I can't help but respond…. Until I feel his tongue make a swipe at the seam of my lips.

I resist the motion for the few seconds it takes me to run my fingers up and tangle into his hair. My fingers now firmly in place I use all of my surprising strength and once again have him the one now pinned to the wall.

I smirk against his mouth as his lips part in a gasp of surprise at being taken off guard yet again. I use the gap in between his lips to slip in my own tongue. There it begins a fierce battle for dominance… and although I generally would prefer to bottom…. This time is for me. I put all my effort and passion into the kiss until he melts against my body.

Our body's fit together like a puzzle… like they were made for each other. I deepen the kiss, sucking his tongue into my mouth, my teeth grazing the muscle as it slides along mine. Slowly I move my hands from his hair down to his waist, one hand playing with the hem of his shirt teasingly.

He moans into my mouth. I can't help but smile against his lips as I slip my cool, slender fingers under that hem and tease him. My fingertips graze his toned stomach, I can feel his muscles clench and quiver under my questing fingers and it sends a thrill through me. He presses himself closer to me, begging for my fingers to do more than taunt him.

But this is what I'm supposed to do. I'm supposed to keep him wanting more. I give him a taste and he begs for more until I'm the only one he begs for. I intend to keep him too. I don't play for sport I play to keep. He's mine… he was mine the second my lips brushed his two days ago.

With that thought I pull away from his lips. My fingers linger. He presses his forehead to mine as we both try and catch our breath. Just as he does and he's about to go in for round two I pull away completely, his lips kissing air and they search for mine. He opens his eyes, searching for mine, and he finds them, but I've taken several steps back….and with a shy smile I turn on my heels and leave the class room, dying to tell Gracie all the dirty details of what just happened!

_**Hot right, I told you this was seduction kidlets. I hope you have adequately prepared yourselves! Next chapter is even more so!**_


	8. Wonderful Revelations

**Chapter 8**

**Wonderful Revelations**

_**Disclaimer: I own none of it… except Grace**_

I wake with a slight smile, time for the final phase of my plans to get Sirius. It's time to find Grace and begin plotting. I know Sirius is probably furious with me for leading him on, kissing him… and then leaving, but honestly, when this is all said and done we are both going to be thanking me for this… and Grace of course.

I dress quickly; I grab my bag and bolt through the common room and down to the dungeons. I slow my pace because we aren't technically supposed to run in the halls… So I speed walk to my usual place in the Library. I know that Grace will either be there waiting or on her way because she knows as well as I did that last night Sirius was going to find me.

When I get there she is already at our table and smiling at me as I rush towards her. With my own smile I sit down across from her. "_So? _What happened? He showed up right?" She is giggling excitedly at me. I immediately nod eagerly right along with her.

"Of course he did! You said he would right? Right!"

"Okay, tell me every dirty little detail." She leans forward so as not to miss a word.

"Gracie you would have been so proud watching me. I waited for him here; I almost thought he wasn't going to show it was getting really late. But then I heard the door and I knew it was him… I taunted him and then we flirted with our usual banter and then he 'deceptively' told me he needed my advice on something so I followed him to an abandoned classroom. There was more banter and then… he drew me close, in between his legs and more banter followed. Next thing I knew I was up against a wall again… he likes those." I lost myself for a moment in the fantasy… I breakout as Gracie snaps her fingers in front of my face effectively bringing me back.

"Right… so he kissed me… boy did he kiss me…" I shake my head to clear it. "And just as he licks my lips I deny him and flip us and he lets out a delicious little gasp and I kiss him instead and did what you told me… teased him to the brink and then left, he didn't even know what hit him Gracie!"

She smirks and claps her hands excitedly until Ms. Pince glares daggers at us. We smirk and chuckle before she speaks again. "Oh gods this is perfect Sev, you're almost done, just one more step in the seduction and then he's yours! You just need to hold out a little longer…we need him to think you've lost interest, right now he thinks you're going to come back to him because he's the shit or whatever it is Sirius thinks of himself… and he's right…" I raise an eyebrow at her. "Well… you know what I mean… you will come back to him jeeze, just not in that way he thinks exactly. Oh... this is going to be good fun!"

"You frighten me sometimes with these Slytherin like tendencies." I try to hold back my smile but it isn't working, it breaks across my face as I reach over to her and give her hand a light squeeze.

~*#*~

Finally it's dinner time Grace and I have been in the Library the whole day trying to decide exactly what needs to be done for the final move. I sit down slowly, with all of my Slytherin grace. The moment I'm seated and settled I can feel a warm gaze on me… burning my skin with its intensity. I glance up and see Sirius. He's smirking… the arrogant prick… but he's my arrogant prick now!

For the sake of my plans I give him a long considerate glance and nothing more before I look back down at my plate and begin eating. I can almost feel his confusion rolling over to me. I'm sure after the kiss last night he must have convinced himself that I'm dying to see him… touch him. And, in reality that is true, but he doesn't have to know that.

I have to look at him again, his gaze is too enticing. I meet his eyes, but I manage to not look desperate, still playing my role. I shake off his gaze and manage to make it through the rest of my meal without looking up at him even though his stare is haunting me.

~*#*~

It's been three days since my conversation with Gracie in Library… four days since the encounter with him where I kissed and teased him with mercilessness. And every day since then he's look more and more depressed. Every time I deny him a look or passing glance. Every time I look at him with anything other than a smile or caring eyes, his shoulders slump and he looks depressed.

I'm sorry to say that it is breaking me. If this didn't end soon I wouldn't think I would be able to hold out… he looks like a kicked puppy. But lucky for both of us we only have to wait one more day… by then he should be thoroughly convinced that I'm not going to come crawling back to him… I'll be the one that got away…

But not for long Sirius… not for long…

~*#*~

It's Friday and Sirius is about to get out of Quidditch practice… and now is my time. Today he could barely focus on anything, he just kept looking out windows and playing with his food… he didn't look at me much either. When he did it wasn't for more than a few seconds with the biggest pout I have ever seen! You would think I took away his favorite toy and killed his puppy all in one go!

But soon it will all be worth it!

I feel a bit like a stalker… following him as he walks across the grounds back towards his common room. I stick to the shadows, much better at being stealthy then he is. I follow him up a few flights of stairs and then… we are now on the fifth floor… this should be the floor the Gryffindor common room in on… but we are going up two more flights for tonight activity's.

Time to make my move!

I step out of the shadows and clear my throat. He turns towards me with surprising speed, his wand drawn in defense. I can't help but raise an eyebrow. "I'm not going to hurt you Black. I only wish to speak with you privately."

Sirius lowers his wand but his body language is still stiff. "I have nothing to say to you Snape… I can't figure out what you want from me and I don't have time for your games! There are plenty of girls and of course a few blokes who will sleep with me in a second, I wouldn't have to ask."He looks miserable like that's not really good enough anymore.

"I'm well aware of your reputation." I take a step towards him. Our body heat flowing temptingly between us. "But they mean nothing Black… you and I both know that right now, none of them could give you what it is you're wanting." I take another step towards him and circle him slowly, my fingertips brushing over his clothed chest, shoulders, back, whatever is in their path as I make my circle. When I'm behind him I lean in to whisper in his ear.

"I'm what you want Sirius." It's the first time I've said his name out loud to him. I did that on purpose, the effect will not go unnoticed. I circle back to his front and stand in front of him, my fingertips play with the clasp of his outer robes. "I'm well aware of your reputation… I've gone to great lengths to ensure that from here on out no one will compare to me. I'm giving you things none of them could ever offer you because they don't even know it's an option!" I lean in closer. "I'm giving you a challenge. I'm giving you sport and I'm making you work for it. Those other girls…and boys, throw themselves at you, gladly I'm sure. You're beautiful, skilled, and you look fucking delicious on a broom…" I purr in his ear before continuing, he's frozen in place, he has no idea how he is supposed to react.

"But me… I've given you fiery kisses that have haunted you because no one else has bothered to make you earn it…they didn't bother because they don't want to keep you. No one else has seen in you what I see. I _want_ you Black, but I don't want to be one of them… I'm not going to be satisfied with once, once with you will never be enough for me. If I have to I will find a way to live without you if I can't have you selfishly. I'm a Slytherin… I share with no one." I take a step back my fingers linger on his chest for a moment.

"The only question is, are you willing to work for me too… or am I going to have to be the one that got away? You don't get me once; you get me for keeps… or not at all."

My offer is so tempting; I can see it in his eyes. He likes his reputation I'm sure it makes him popular… powerful in a way. But he's wondering if that popularity is worth more than me… I can't help but feel smug because maybe two weeks ago I wouldn't have… but now I'm a prize… Grace made sure of that. If he lets me go… he would wonder for the rest of his life what he could have had with me… and it's too good to pass up.

I know… I feel the same way. He's one of a kind in many ways and letting him go would hurt, if I was given the same offer by him there is not a snowballs chance in hell I would let it go… Sirius black offering to be mine forever…

I don't have the reputation that he does…I'm not the top notch on every girls bed post… on any ones bed post… but I've gotten a _lot_ of attention since my make over. I have gone un-noticed by _no one_. With time I could be just as good as him if he doesn't take this offer now.

I stare at him for a long time as he examines my face…looks into my eyes. I can't help but feel self-conscious… and for a minute I'm feeling like I did before I met Grace… like a no-body, a greasy little dork that didn't have any friends. I'm feeling like the outcast again… I can't help but feel panic well inside me.

And just as I feel my legs tense to runaway he finally speaks.

"I really didn't understand. You showed up with Grace that night and you looked like a fucking angel. I wanted you then… I'm sure you noticed. But you showed me no interest what-so-ever… believe me when I say I spent the night tossing and turning trying to figure out why you wouldn't at least look at me, lustfully I mean… sure we have had bad blood between us since first year… but it felt soooo different. And it tortured me until I had to know… understand what your motive was… and then you kissed me in the hall… barely a brush of lips and I still didn't understand… I was feeling these strange things, feelings for another person I had never had before. I wanted you so desperately it hurt. I needed you. At the time I thought it was because you were what I couldn't have…"

He gave a breathy sigh, "but then you kissed me again, my whole body felt like it was on fire… and trust me sex is great… but none of it had ever felt anything like that one kiss. I understood better somewhere in the back of my mind… but part of me tried to convince myself that it was only because you were new… like a shiny new toy… and then you left again! And I broke. I couldn't figure you out. I tried to catch your attention, figure you out… but you brushed me off… and now… you're here standing right in front of me offering yourself… all of you! Asking for the same thing, asking for _me_! Knowing what you know about me… knowing all the things I've done to you… and now…."

He stepped towards me but didn't touch me. "I understand." He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine, wrapping his arms around me, I fell into him wrapping my arms around him too. "I wanted you so desperately because you didn't want to be like the others... you didn't want me because you knew I was a good shag… But because you wanted _me_. And how could I say no to something like that. You're standing here offering me everything I want and asking for everything I want to give you." We kiss again and all of the insecurity melts away with it.

_**Seriously not how it was supposed to go down guys! Snape was supposed to drag Siri away for romance and smexy worship (he's still going to but differently now)! Instead it got all fluffy and shit!**_

_**I'm not going to lie I'm kinda making myself sick with all of the fluff I've been writing lately, it's kinda pissing me off! I want to write hot intense romance and I get this shit!**_

_**Anyhow… hope you enjoyed despite my apparent lies about seduction of the highest form.**_

_***shakes fist angrily at Twendel***_


	9. Sure as a Snake

_**Title had nothing to do with A.F.I.'s song, although I do love them and their songs.**_

_**Warnings this whole chapter is pretty much just smut! Over 3,000 words of glorious smut.**_

**Kiss and Control**

The conversation did not go the way I had planned. Of course, we weren't really supposed to talk all that much at all. I was supposed to worship his body until he wanted to return the favor and fuck me into a mattress… but the conversation was better than expected…. And how can I argue with the current outcome?

We're still heading for the room of Requirements and he's still going to shag me into the mattress… but it's going to be better now… Now I _know_ he wants me the same way I want him… for keeps. I just hope he doesn't get too pissed when he finds out this was all Grace's plan.

We make it to the room and I pace in front of it three times. I know exactly what I want the room to look like. When the door appears on the third pass I turn and smirk at him. He's looking a little nervous which only makes me happier. I've never seen him nervous. That can only mean that he genuinely doesn't want to disappoint me. I smile at him reassuringly as I grab his hand leading him into the room.

We step into the room I look at his face since I already know what the room is going to look like. His jaw drops and I smirk with satisfaction. I was going for passionate romance. There are blood red rose petals littering the floor, the room is cast in glowing warm light from the dozens of candles floating around the room which is occupied by nothing except for the largest bed either of us has ever seen. It's a canopy bed; the hangings are made from fine gauze that really doesn't block out anything, not like it matters since we have the room to ourselves. The bed itself is covered in light; deep purple silk sheets that make the bed look so soft you would never want to leave it. The only other thing in the room is a small cherry wood nightstand that perfectly matches the bed frame. It has a lamp on it that is covered in a purple scarf to dim its light.

Finally as he fully digests the room he turns to me. His mouth snaps closed as he draws me into his arms. He doesn't hesitate for a moment as he leans into kiss me and this time I don't try to fight it or control it. I want this just as much as he does. I moan into his mouth as his hot tongue laps at mine, returning it when my fingers curl in his long thick hair, dragging him impossibly closer to my body.

It's hungry and fierce, we don't pull away until we are becoming lightheaded from the lack of oxygen to our brains. Panting he rests his forehead against mine. "No one has ever gone to so much trouble before just for me." Sirius sounds so honest and happy.

"No one has ever cared like I do. And you're always the one taking charge I assume." I smile, breath still coming out in heavy puffs. He nods his head once and leans in.

"Are you supposed to be taking charge this time?" His lips curl up in a show of some of his old playful arrogance.

"Only of the décor. My job was to get you to be mine forever and get you're here… you're turn now Black and I expect you to make it worth all of the trouble. Grace looked up dozens of different potions just for my hair… I expect you to make it worth our efforts. He smirks and nods…. And can you guess where we ended up next?

That's right, with me pressed against the wall. He really likes that… it's like some very odd kink thing for him or something. And we have too much history between us for me to hold back a comment or two about it… after he's done snogging the life out of me of course.

He pins my hands above my head, his hard body pressed against mine, his lips and tongue devouring me like I'm some sort of very tasty desert. And I return every movement and moan with one of my own because I feel the same way he does. Again he pulls away so we can breath, his lips peppering light kisses up and down my jaw and neck, his breath hot and against the already warm overheated flesh.

I chuckle though, can't help it. He hums against the vibrations in my neck, never stopping his kissing he asks, "Does it tickle or did I do something to amuse you?"

I hum in satisfaction as his teeth scrap against my pulse point. "What about me makes you slam me against walls, or is this just some sort of turn on for you?" Sirius' lips still and he pulls back looking me in the eyes. He looks confused for a moment, trying to remember all the last times we've met like this. Finally he smirks and leans in, his lips pressing firmly to mine. "It's a dominant thing I suppose, plus I can make really cheesy jokes…. Like, 'I just enjoying seeing you caught between a rock and a _hard place'"._ On the last two words he grinds against me and I just about melt against him. "And you do things like _that_." He wet's his lips before devouring my mouth again, and any other thoughts about making jokes over the wall thing are gone. The only thing I care about is Sirius… and all the things he can do to me.

Shut up I know it sounds cheesy but damn is it true…

He pulls me off the wall and walks us towards the bed. We stumbled around like over excited teenagers… which I suppose we are… until the backs of my knees meet the bed. I fall back on my bum, Sirius' mouth never once leaving mine. Obviously he's done this many times. For whatever reason I don't even feel jealous like I know I'm supposed to. Maybe it's because I know that I get him for as long as I want him, maybe it's because I know he wants me just as much, and I know it's partly because I know at least one of us needs to have experience or this would be a whole lot more awkward.

He crawls up onto the bed, straddling my lap. He grinds down into me, sucking my tongue into his mouth, nibbling on it, humming around it. I barely register his hands slowly divesting me of my shirt. I honestly don't even realize until his warm callused fingers brush over my bare skin, traveling slowly over to an already pert nipple. He pulls away from my mouth, kissing down my neck until, nibbling and licking his way to my chest.

His mouth meets my nipple and he sucks it into his scorching mouth. His tongue flicks it, my head falling back from the intense pleasure of his mouth just touching me. He pulls away seeing my exposed neck and dives in for that. His mouth wraps around my adams apple, there are going to be a number of love bites to hide tomorrow morning.

I just moan and let him do whatever he wants to me for quite some time just happy he's finally in my arms… but it's becoming too much. I need more, more skin, more kisses, something and this isn't enough anymore. The hands already in his hair tug him away from the neck and I kiss him, it's hard and messy from my desperation. Our teeth click and tongues battle, but it's glorious, both of us whimper and moan.

I still need more. I rip open his white button down shirt, little buttons ping off the walls as they fly from the holes. Sirius pulls away from the kiss and looks down at my suddenly still hands half way into the motion of pulling the shift down his arms. He looks back up at me eyebrows raised in surprises. "That's so fucking sexy I can't even tell you." Then his lips are on mine again. I can't get over how fierce the kisses are, they light me on fire.

He finally relents a little in his attack and motions for me to lay back on the bed. I do, nodding at him when I'm comfortable. He leers at me, crawling over to me across the large bed. He looks like a lion stalking its prey, and usually you wouldn't want to be prey… but in this case I can't wait for him to devour me.

He slides between my still clothed thighs; his hands roam my chest, as if testing the softness of the finest fabric. His fingers travel slowly down till they reach my hips, his fingers brushing my jutting hip bones making my stomach muscles quiver with anticipation.

He tries to hold back a smile as he sees the reaction. His fingers travel across the top of my trouser line, my stomach dipping again from the soft caresses. His eyes never leave my body, his eyes following every move I make in reaction to his ministrations. And I deliver well.

I can't take it, the careful yet sure movements are driving me mad as he avoids touching me where I want him most. My hands clenched in the fine silk of the bed as I do my best not to moan his name like a needy girl. "Sirius, please."

I didn't manage, but he likes it because his mouth immediately meets my sternum. His tongue and lips pressing against my hot skin and he works his way down to my navel. He dips his tongue in, running his nose in my happy trail. He stays there repeating the motion a few times, but doesn't linger long. His kisses continue down, his tongue drawing random pattern on the hem of my pants where his fingers were earlier. He nibbles on my hip bones traces the 'V' of my abdomen with his tongue. And finally works back to the center where the button of my trousers is.

He doesn't hesitate a moment as grabs the corner between his teeth, watching with satisfaction as the button slips from the hole. I moan at the sight. It's so sexy I could come right there if I had less will power. He hums in agreement of my moan just before his teeth click against the metal of the zipper, pulling it down slowly. When it's all the way down all of this slow game is suddenly over. His fingers curl over the top of my pants and pull the trousers and boxers down in one go.

I'm now lying completely naked in front of the man I hope to spend the rest of my life with. Of course I can't help but feel very self-conches as he examines me. I can't even look at him; the need to cover myself with my hands is barely contained. I'm sure I'm not as impressive as some if not most of the people he's been with. I'm very skinny and pale. I could practically glow in the dark I'm so pale. I have a big nose, luckily my hair isn't greasy anymore… that's something. And even though I'm not under sized in the lower regions I don't think I'm exactly impressive either.

I feel the bed shift and I squeeze my eyes shut imagining him leaving me, here, like this. Laughing as he tries to erase the memory of me. Wondering how he could ever have thought I would be the one.

Instead he leans over me, warm breath puffing out over my ear. "Stop that Severus, you're beautiful." He leans back just in time for my head to snap towards his. Our eyes meet and I see the honesty there. "Maybe you're not tan or muscular. You have odd features that aren't classically handsome or beautiful. But there's something about you that pulls them off flawlessly. Maybe it's because I like you so much, maybe it's because I know what you're capable of, whatever it is I think you're beautiful, so don't hide form me okay?" It's not a question he requires an answer to; his lips just meet mine in a slow reassuring kiss.

I am sufficiently reassured. He pulls back sensing this and stands up on the bed. I can't help but chuckle at his Gryffindor-ness. Because it's not like the floor is two feet away or something, he has to stand on the bed. He grins down at me as he hears me laugh. As he un-buckles his belt he never takes his eyes off me. "You should really laugh more often, you look even better when you laugh."

I'm not sure I exactly love Sirius yet, but that comment sure makes me think it's not going to take long. He's being so honest, more honest than I ever thought he could be. He's really trying and that in itself is something to be admired.

When his pants are fully off he throws them to the side. I smirk; he misses it making sure his pants are properly discarded. He doesn't even see it coming when I grab the back of his knees and pull him back to the bed.

His knees thump the mattress and he lets out a squeal of surprise. "That was a manly noise." I joke playfully. He glares with no feeling behind it as he immediately quips back.

"Oh and begging me earlier was very manly Sev." He begins to imitate. "_Oh, Sirius, please… I need you._" He does it in girly voice that is not even close to my deep one. But still I do not deem this joke with a response. Instead I hook my leg around his waist and flip us. I pin his arms against the mattress, my legs on either side of his hips.

I align our cocks swiveling my hips just enough to torture him… and myself as well because the friction is amazing. I lean over, my lips an inch from his, playing with him, just leaning out of reach as he tries to kiss me. He huffs falling back against the pillows. I lean in again my tongue flicks out, licking his protruding bottom lip. His pout disappearing at the gesture, I nip the same spot, tugging his lip playfully. I watch as I release it and it bounces back against his teeth. He groans low in his throat. I kiss the coroner of his mouth lovingly, just little kisses, peppering them over his lips and nose and forehead. My fingers curl between his, our hands interlocking. I kiss across his jaw then down his neck, stopping to suck on his pulse point, and just under his ear.

He stretches his neck out to give me more room and I love it, the gesture of him wanting me to do more. I comply trying to find the areas of his neck that make him moan the most. When I'm satisfied I've done my job I move down lower. My tongue lapping at the hollow of his throat. When he is sufficiently playacted, no longer remembering what he was saying before, I stop pretty much anything just looking down at him.

Insecurity is starting to make itself known. I've never done this before. Kissing is one thing, but the next steps are completely new territory and I need him to take charge… but I don't want to have to tell him that.

And it's like he can sense my sudden insecurity. His brow creases as he finally realizes I'm just staring at him. He looks into my eyes and I don't try to look away, he'd just get me to look at him anyways. "What's wrong Sev?" My eyes do flicker away from his as a small blush creeps up on me. "Have you never had sex before?" It's like a light bulb has gone off in his head. I nod once, still not looking directly at him. Our hands fingers are still interlocked and I can't ignore how hard either of us are, how desperately I know both us want to find relief in each other.

But he's suddenly so tender as he sits up. He brings my right hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it so our hands are still together. "Could have fooled me with all of these charades and the way you kiss and control me so effortlessly." He let go of my hands, his fingertips running lightly up my arms sending shivers down my spine. "It makes you even more beautiful, one minute as sure as a snake, the next innocent… stunning."

I couldn't help but agree, but for different reasons, it was both of us together that was beautiful and stunning to me. One minute he could make me feel passionate and fierce, the next I would feel like a treasure, his tender kisses heating my already scorching skin, lighting my senses up like fireworks.

Just as he is doing now.

He lowers me to the bed under him again. "I'll take care of you Sev." He kisses above my heart and reaches for the bedside table, he opens the little drawer and pulls out a bottle of clear lube. He smiles at me for thinking of everything when I designed the room. He uncaps it spreading some on his fingers. He rubs it around warming it up in his fingers. He leans over me and I can feel my heart pounding against my chest. He lings himself up with me, our cocks rubbing, the contact makes us both moan low and deep. He leans over, still rutting against me as he kisses me passionately, his fingers slipping down between my thighs, into my crease. He sucks my tongue into his mouth just as he thrusts a finger into me. I gasp, more from the odd feeling more than pain. He continues like that, distracting me with kisses and his hips swiveling against mine. He groans tugging at my lips as he adds another finger, scissoring them he makes me shudder. He adds the third finger and I arch up into him as the fingers curl, hitting something inside me that makes my body spasm in pleasure.

"Gods! Sirius, what is that?" I can't help but moan wantonly as he hits it again. I can't even be mad about the self satisfied smirk on his face.

He leans over me his lips brushing my ear. His tongue licking the shell. "Do you like that Severus? It can get better. Would you like that?"

I moan and whimper as he pulls the fingers out. The loss could kill me; I need him inside of me. Anything, his fingers… anything. It's a wonder neither of us has come yet. I'm so hard it aches.

He pulls back further slicking himself up, he lines up and squeezes my hip. "This is going to hurt baby, I'm sorry." I know it's going to hurt, but I want him more then I'm scared of the pain. A nod is my only response.

He rubs my hip lovingly with his thumb as he thrusts in. It hurts, he was right. But the feeling of being full, having him inside me is so much better than the pain. I wrap my legs around his hips drawing him in more until he is fully sheathed inside of me. When he is we both moan, it's deep and needy.

I throw my head back and he devours my exposed neck. He gives me a few moments to get used to him and then slowly rocks his hips, not even pulling out. I need to come so bad I want to burst. "Siri- please, need you to move now!" He complies instantly, his control as razor thin as mine.

The thrusts start slow but that's not enough for long, and they become powerful and hard and I can't even think straight! He rocks his hips and suddenly it's even more intense then moments ago. "Sirius yes! Right there!" He nods, sweat gleaming on his face, sliding down his neck…

I reach up my fingers tangling in his hair pulling him down. I lick the drop up, the salty taste exploding in my mouth, moaning like it's the only sound I know anymore.

I reach down I need more, it shouldn't be possible but I need more, I try to grab myself, but Sirius bats my hand away. His strong rough hand wraps so tightly around me he barely strokes me once before I'm coming so hard I almost black out.

He comes inside of me as I clench around him from the force of my orgasm. My body pressed tightly to his, needing as much contact with him as possible. Still thrusting into me, riding out the orgasms, he barely holds himself up for more than a moment before collapsing on top of me.

I don't even care, in fact I love it, the warm weight of him pressed against me, his softening cock still inside me. I can't even move, my arms sprawled out at my sides, chest rising and falling erratically. Sirius' face pressed to my neck, warm breath puffing out across my neck and chest.

Finally our breathing slows enough for him to gather enough strength to move. I grab him though stilling him. "Not yet." And even though I love the weight and warmth, I honestly can't breath well enough… but I don't like the thought of his moving.

He lifts his head, looking my in the eyes, his cool gray ones meeting my black ones. "I'm not going anywhere Sev, just don't want to crush you is all." He kisses me lightly to reassure me.

_**They finally had sexy time! Not really happy with it… I don't know how to be sexy…. I'm NOT sexy. I'm a nerdy girl who spends her time living vicariously through fictional stories with fictional characters about gay men…. Or playing video games!**_


	10. The Snake That Tamed the Lion

_**Guys! This is the last chapter! It's been fun, really, and I actually want to do three more chapter fics with this story line, I'm going to do the whole thing from Sirius' POV and Remus' POV. Then all their kidlets. Should be fun… but I won't be starting any of that for some time since I have so many other things I'm working on!**_

**Chapter 10**

**The Snake That Tamed the Lion**

I feel tears well up; I don't know what's come over me. I'm not angry, or sad… I don't know what's happening. Sirius can obviously see I'm going to cry though. He quickly sits up, sliding out of me. And that's when the tears fall. He lays down next to me and pulls me against his chest, wrapping the light sheet around us. "Sev, what's wrong. Did I hurt you?" He starts worrying, his fingers running over me, checking me for blood or something.

And that's when I start to laugh. I grab his hands stilling them. "I'm sorry I'm ruining the most perfect night of my life." I brush my fingers over his cheek. "I honestly worried for a moment that you were going to leave me, I would be just like the others. I shouldn't have thought that of you. You were so gentle with me when I needed you to be, you looked at me like I mattered… I'm sorry." I lean over and kiss him sweetly. "The night was perfect, thank you love." Relief floods his face.

But I can see he seems confused… or conflicted? "Usually after I've slept with someone the first thought to leave my head once the adrenalin wears off is how exactly I'm going to get away without hurting them. Usually they know it is a onetime thing, they don't even care… but tonight the thought never even occurred to me until now. I'm always gentle with virgins if they manage to find their way to me, but it _was_ different with you." He kisses me tenderly. "I honestly couldn't tell you what it is about you that I find so mind numbingly well suited for me, but I do. The moment you're lips touched mine that day I never thought about running. I'm sorry if you thought I would leave… but I can honestly say right now that I will stay with you for as long as you'll have me."

I can't help but smile. I kiss him again before curling up against him, my head on his chest, over his heart, fingers lazily drawing patters over his chest and stomach. He ran his fingers through my hair… we lay in comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company… and then he asks, very suddenly.

"What's your favorite color?" He looks down at me. I tilt my head back to return it. We know a bit about each other, years of being rivals can do that, but we don't know little things, things that didn't matter then but make us who we are so are nice to know for a relationship…

I think about his question for a moment and then laugh… "black."

He laughs at my joke, the sound of his booming laughter flowing up through his chest, I could hear it. His whole body shakes with joy, shaking me with it, making me laugh too. "Is that just a really good coincidence or were you just trying to be cheeky?" he finally manages to ask.

"I don't know if you remember my wardrobe before Grace got to me… but it was all black. It was just a very clever coincidence."

"Hmmm, mine's purple." I looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What! I like purple…. And it's going to forever remind me of this room." He tugs playfully at the sheet and smiles.

"Purple is a good color." I smirk running my fingers over the back of his hand. "Favorite book… and no,_ Quidditch Through the Ages _doesn't count."

"Aww, but that's quality literature! Fine, It's a muggle book though, so don't laugh, I read it originally to piss off my parents, then found I actually enjoyed it."

"I like muggle fiction books, some are very clever… so, let's hear it."

"It's actually Dracula **(1)**."

"Wow, I'm actually very impressed, that's not a particularly easy book to read. I like Frankenstein… the irony is overwhelming." I smile at him; he leans down giving me a kiss.

The questions continue through most of the night until our bodies finally give into exhaustion. ~*#*~

I wake up groggily the next morning, but I feel more content and comfortable then I have for a long time. I realize a few seconds later exactly why that is, my pillow is breathing and there are fingers running lightly through my hair. "Good morning love." Sirius' voice is still rough with sleep. I sit up slowly, the hand that had been across his stomach lingering on his chest. I smile down at him.

"Good morning," I look around the room, still fuzzy brained with sleep. "What time is it?"

"I don't know but it's Saturday so there aren't any classes." My body immediately relaxes and I fall back on the bed next to Sirius.

I turn my head to look at him, his eyes already on me. "I'm glad you're still here."

"Where else would I be?" I shrug slightly.

"I don't know, I'm just insecure I guess, my first time and everything." He leans over and kisses my forehead.

"You were great, it might be the fact that I actually like you, but I wouldn't dream of leaving, and especially not after we talked like that all night. Hey, there was a question I didn't ask last night though that I really want to know…" He looks questionably at me.

"What is it?"

"How did you come up with all that stuff to get me to want you so much, notice you like that?"

I smile secretly to myself, I'm not sure he's going to like the truth. "Try to not be angry okay?" He shrugs. "Grace got out of me that I liked you and for helping her and being her friend she decided to take it upon herself to help me get you. She fixed me up, made me potions to help with my skin and hair. She transfigured my clothes into outfits that would show off my body. She told me everything I would need to do to guarantee you noticed me, guaranteed you would want me."

His eyes narrow. "That brat! She's been playing with me since that night she brought you out to 'meet' us. She's been doing all this Yoda stuff, telling me I'll find love when its right… and all this time she's planning to make love happen!" He rolls his eyes, sinking further into the bed.

"Are you disappointed she did it with me?" I can feel a thump form in my throat I never thought about how she could have done this with anyone, but she did it with me because I'm her friend, what if he thinks he only likes me because Grace made it happen?

His head snaps around so his eyes meet mine. He pulls me against his chest. "No, stop thinking like that! Maybe if you had told me after that first kiss I would have thought I just liked you because you looked better and Grace was planning it, but after last night, after talking to you, knowing more about you? I honestly just really like _you_. In fact I'm pretty sure it'll be love before long. I honestly wish I had bothered to know you before. We've spent so many years hating each other."

"Now we hopefully have years to make up for it." I move above him straddling his hips, the sheet slipping down my waist to pool around my bum. His gaze travels over me, his hands cupping my thin hips.

"Gods you're sexy…"

~*#*~

It's now well into the afternoon. Although I can't be positive since there aren't any windows and neither Sirius nor I have bothered casting a tempus at any point during the day. Why bother? It wouldn't matter we'd still be lying in bed together coming down from another high.

Sirius and I are like a well oiled machine, we've gone three rounds since we woke up. We have hot passionate sex, then we talk, about anything and everything really and when the conversation comes back to anything even remotely involving sex… well, that's what generally follows.

And neither of us is complaining. "I wonder if Grace is curious as to where we are." Sirius chuckles out.

"No, she knows. She set up the time line, knew last night I would go to collect you and have my wicked way with you and your heart. She's the one that suggested I use the Room of Requirements, if she really wanted to find us she would have already. Plus I think it's pretty obvious since the both of us are gone at the exact same time…."

"Do you think she told the others?" Sirius' eyes meet mine asking me honestly.

"Grace! No, Merlin no, not unless she was absolutely positive it was going to work out and we wouldn't be angry with her for it. I know Lily has been trying to figure out who I like, but I can't imagine she would ever figure out it was you, we would know if she had anyways because the whole school would have been whispering about it…. The hopeless gossip." I say the last part fondly. She's a terrible gossip… but she is my terrible gossip.

"Well, I must admit that although Grace's sass grades on my nerves sometimes I do love her advice and admire things about her… like her badass-ness and ability to keep her mouth shut unlike most girls in this school."

"Yep, that Grace is a keeper. I'm glad you apologized to her. I'm not sure I would have gone through with this if you hadn't"

He's looking at me surprised, "you really care about her that much huh?"

"She needed a friend and I was there, but it turns out I needed one just as bad and she was more then I could ever have hoped for in a friend, she helped me get with you… she can't be bad right?"

"You make a very good point there love." Sirius leans down kissing me tenderly.

~*#*~

We finally cast a tempus and sees it's almost time for dinner, and we are both starving because we've been having marathon sex and haven't eaten since dinner last night. I move slowly as I stumble out of bed, my legs are like jelly and I'm sore from all the sex.

But it is so worth it.

We walk down to the great hall. The first three floors down are deserted since there isn't any dorm on this side of the castle this high up so Sirius hand is folded in mine. I love the comfort the small gesture gives me. But once we make it to the fifth floor I stop him.

"Are we going to hide our relationship for the school?"

He looks at me, considering it before answering. "I don't know. I like you and I'm not ashamed to be with you, but you're in Slytherin and I'm in Gryffindor, and just because our friends might be okay with this doesn't mean that the rest of our houses will be. So we might have problem there. I don't want to see you get hurt just because you're dating me."

I nod, it's sad that house rivalries make it so we have to keep our relationship under wraps… but who knows maybe this is a good thing, it will be better later on. "You're right, and I wouldn't want to see anyone try and get to you either, so we will stick with telling our friends, but we have to make sure and tell Lily that it's a secret and explain it to her because otherwise she'll go blabbing and gossiping and then it will have been a waste of time."

He nods agreement and kisses the back of my hand on the knuckles. We should probably go down separately then too, we aren't supposed to be exactly friends yet, I think we will at least be able to manage that, with Grace as the tie, but we aren't really supposed to be seen alone together…" He looks sadly at me. I can tell it's hurting him to have to pretend to not care about me as much as he does. "You keep going on down this way. I know some secret passageways that will get me there faster."

He leans forward kissing me lightly, "if you're not there a few minutes after me I'm going to come looking for you so be sure not to dawdle." He smirks at me before turning and going down a different hall, I stop to stare after him, not moving until he's out of sight. Once he is I begin to make my way down to the great hall.

Sure enough when I get there Sirius is already sitting down eating his dinner. "I'm not surprised that he's talking to Grace. I'm sure she asked him first if everything had worked out well. She's smart enough not so say more than that though until there is more privacy, I have a feeling we will all be visiting the room of requirements soon.

Sure enough Grace looks over at me and nods at me with a smile, mouthing to meet her after dinner. I nod once and scoop potato onto my plate and begin eating. Rolling my eyes to myself when no one from my own house bothers to ask where I've been… although I'm not positive they even noticed…

~*#*~

As I thought after dinner finds me rushing to keep up with Grace who didn't stay still long enough to chat while we were in the library before jumping up, grabbing my hand and dragging me through the halls and up the 7th floor where the door is waiting patiently for us.

She doesn't hesitate as she pushes the door open, flinging me inside. I stumble slightly be regain myself and look around. James, Remus, Lily, and Sirius are already here and sitting around on overstuffed beanbag chairs in front of a cozy fireplace.

"I'm going to assume Grace has worked her magic again." James quips and smiles up at Grace who's beaming like an overzealous child.

"Indeed I did James… although I really only planned, Severus here did all the work!" She looks at me, ridiculous, but cute smile still in place. I watch as she bounces over towards Remus taking her place in his lap. I remain standing staring down at everyone as the look expectantly at me… even Sirius who I assume wishes for me to explain.

With a sigh I explain everything. Lily and Remus laughing at Grace's scheming… James looking truly baffled as I tell them I'm doing this all for Sirius… and then exhausted form all the talking and emotion drain of explaining to a bunch of Gryffindor's I walk over to Sirius and fall down into his lap. He doesn't hesitate as he wraps his strong arms around my waist and kisses my cheek.

It's mostly silent… Grace and Remus are –I'm assuming- having one of their mind conversations, lily just watches as James soaks it in.

"So, let me get this straight… Padfoot… you like Severus… maybe even love him?"

"Yes, that is correct Prongs…"

"And Severus? You like Siri back… might actually love him back?"

I can only nod, James is Sirius' best friend and if he doesn't approve it could seriously injure the still new relationship we have forming.

"Well, if I learned anything from Sirius' little argument with Grace it's that you can't judge to harshly when you barely know someone. And if Sirius likes you Severus then I'm hoping I will too. But I must admit that this is _very_ strange for me, you'll have to give me some time to get used to all of this." He gestures to the whole group, but smiles. "This has been a crazy few months…" his eyes wander to Grace. He shakes his head with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Grace whines.

"This is all your fault you know, we were perfectly fine being trouble makers and nuisances, and then you come along and up stage us… _for_ us…."

"Grace has been meddling longer then you're even giving her credit for!" Lily giggles. "She's the one that finally told me if I didn't go out with you she would regretfully have to hex my face off… without her you wouldn't even have me James.!" Lily looks proudly at Grace and I can't help but share the thought. Grace on the other hand is blushing, her face buried in Remus' shoulder. She looks up a second later though, deciding on courage…

"Damn straight! I'm the love doctor of this little group… I suggest you all remember that next time you want to start irritating me." She laughs and we all can't help but laugh with her. And seeing her laugh, sitting here with Sirius… I know things might get hard, but this is truly where I want to be.

I've tamed and Lion, earned a friend, and made a family. Life's full of surprises… but this year has been full of some good ones.

**The End!**

_**(1)Gary Oldman, who plays Sirius in the movies actually plays Dracula in one of the many movie adaptations. Yes I know Sirius is younger in this, I mostly just wanted to share my amusement.**_

_**There is no epilogue since Hestia's Kindness works for this one too since Grace covers all of their lives. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did and keep looking out for the next installment of Hestia's Kindness!**_

_**Love and hugs to you all**_

_**~Tadpole**_


End file.
